Golden Phoenix
by darkkixie
Summary: Rei's needed to get to know Kai to figure out the mystery of the missing Golden Phoenix. KaixRei. *Completed*
1. New Case

Lol, guess who's back?! Yesh, it's me, the thing that haunts your nightmares, with another story to infect your mind. I figured I was good at hiding clues so I did this. It's not a detective story completely. It's more a love/life story with a detective story to give it a plot. Hope I haven't confused you, I seem to be doing that a lot lately. First I have to say thank you to all for the reviews in Disturbance '333 reviews' *falls over* wow, I still can't believe that. Special thanks to Shinzui for keeping me going in that fic, and to Leina and Rae TB for helping get off my lazy Libra butt and writing this.  
  
Hope you enjoy this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own any original characters and this plot so keep your mittens off them, and have a nice day.  
  
Robbery  
  
In the depths of a darkened room, a phone was ringing over and over again, echoing around the small apartment and into the bedroom where a sluggish figure murmured complaints as he slipped his head under the pillow; his raven hair peaking out from all corners. The phone continued to ring and the figure growled as he threw the pillow at the door, where it fell in a heap on the floor. Golden slit eyes stared at the pillow angrily before the ringing of the phone grabbed his attention again.  
  
Throwing the covers off him and the bed, he crawled over to the door and opened it, immediately falling over a box. Lying on the floor, he kicked the box out the way then rolled over to reach for the phone from under the pile of old newspapers. He collapsed on the floor, rubbing his eyes as he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"This better be important." He mumbled.  
  
"Rei! Thank god you're home. I thought I missed you." Kenny breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where else would I be at three o'clock in the morning, Kenny?" Rei complained, emphasising the time.  
  
"Sorry Rei, but there's been a robbery at the Royal Museum. Shiro-sama wants you on it." Kenny explained  
  
"Can't it wait 'til the morning?" Rei really didn't feel like getting up, not after the ten bottles of alcohol he consumed before he fell into his peaceful slumber.  
  
"He wants you there to look for clues. Tyson's already on his way." Kenny answered.  
  
"What about Robert?" Rei suggested, hoping that he could find a way out of this.  
  
"Out of town." Oh yeah, he went to see his sick mother, damn.  
  
"Enrique?"  
  
"Off sick." Stupid excuse, though he was shot by that drunken idiot.  
  
"Johnny?" Rei was on his last hopes.  
  
"He's got his hands tied with a murder."  
  
"Fine! I'll be there in half an hour!" Rei complained, giving up.  
  
"Thank you, Rei. Tyson will explain everything when you get there."  
  
"Fine, bye."  
  
Rei threw the phone into the darkness before standing and picking up the nearest clothes he could find. He then grabbed his coat and walked out of his apartment. As the door clicked shut Rei stopped, closed his eyes and fisted his hands.  
  
"Shit!" Rei exclaimed, not caring if he woke the neighbours.  
  
Rei sighed, realising he'd left his keys in the apartment, so once again he would have to climb in through the window, which meant climbing over garbage, shimmying up a pipe and forcing open his window while balancing on a small ledge. Why didn't he ever learn from his mistakes? Rei sighed, his shoulders collapsing and commenced a slow and tiring walk down a flight of stairs.  
  
Once outside, he climbed into his car, banged on the passenger draw and snatched his keys up. He never locked his car, this neighbourhood was full of residences that belonged to the force so not many thieves, and if there were, they were quickly caught.  
  
The engine purred and Rei smiled as the car gently vibrated around him. He loved his car, he'd had it for five years and not once had it done him wrong. Rei got into gear and raced out onto the quiet road  
  
  
  
Rei didn't have to look for signs of the museum; he could see the flashing lights of all the police cars a mile away. Rei pulled into the street and immediately began hitting his horn, a silent order for the public to move out the way. Slowly, but surely, he made it to a blue motorcycle and got out of his car. Rei wrapped his coat around him, immediately feeling the cold and rushed into the museum, not caring about the broken glass that littered the floor beneath him.  
  
Walking in, he sighed in relief at the warmth of the building. He was greeted with the sight of strip after strip of yellow tap and policemen with clipboards equalling out the number of paintings hanging on the walls. Shuffling was coming from the back of the reception and Rei had to stretch his head to notice that Tyson was trying to get to him. He soon found his way to Rei, where his whole body seemed to collapse where he stood.  
  
"Took your time. What happened to you, did you get dressed in the dark?" Tyson made a face at Rei's mix match of clothes.  
  
"At least I'm not still in my night wear." Rei smiled noticing the white cotton shirt from under his brown trench coat.  
  
"Yes, well, urm." Tyson stuttered, fastening his coat up completely.  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked, relieving Tyson of the tension.  
  
"The Golden Phoenix piece has been stolen." Tyson answered.  
  
" Anything else?"  
  
"No, just that." That meant this was planned and not random.  
  
"Any clues?" Rei always hated working from scratch.  
  
"We think we've got a fingerprint and hair. That's been taken to the specialists."  
  
"Was there a point to me coming?" Rei yawned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm gonna kill Shiro-sama."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Got any leads or witnesses?"  
  
"No nothing."  
  
"Great. So can I go now?"  
  
"Sure, but we've got a meeting at seven, don't be late."  
  
"Am I ever?" Rei grinned evilly.  
  
Tyson sighed and walked off into the building. Rei walked out of the building, but not before grabbing some pictures from a policeman. He quickly shifted through the pictures to find one of the Golden Phoenix. It was only small, easily fitting into a man's fist and was made from solid gold. The detail on it was exquisite, with every feather in its wings engraved, with it dating back to the ancient world. It's priceless. Now it was up to him to find it. Maybe Johnny would change cases with him. Rei threw the pictures onto the passenger seat and drove off, back to his home to get two hours of sleep.  
  
  
  
Rei was leaning against a desk at which Kenny was typing into his laptop. He had been waiting for half an hour and Tyson still hadn't turned up. The door opened and both Rei and Kenny looked up eagerly, but only Johnny came in, holding two cups of coffee. He passed them to Rei and Kenny.  
  
"Here. These should wake you up." Johnny said in his cheerful voice.  
  
"Any sign of him?" Rei asked sipping on the coffee. He needed waking up, he hated being in such a grouchy mood, it was not like him at all and being in it for the past twelve hours was starting to annoy him.  
  
"Nope, nothing. Are you surprised though?" Johnny sighed.  
  
"Not really. Heh, and he told me not to be late." Rei grinned shaking his.  
  
"If he's not careful Shiro-sama will catch him." Johnny warned.  
  
"I'll ring him." Rei offered.  
  
He pulled out his mobile from his jacket pocket and flipped the lid open.  
  
"Wow, new phone. Looks good." Kenny complemented.  
  
"Thanks, got it at the weekend. Thought I should get a new one, with the old one not working anymore." Rei said as he filtered through to find Tyson's number.  
  
"Yeah, a bullet lodged into the back will do that." Johnny smirked.  
  
"Hmm." Rei mumbled as he listened to the ringing of his phone.  
  
The door swung open and Tyson rushed in, panting, his phone ringing in his left hand. Rei turned his phone off and placed it back in his pocket. Tyson walked over and collapsed in a chair.  
  
"A bit late aren't we?" Rei grinned.  
  
"Traffic is murder. You will not believe what I had to go through!" Tyson said, exaggerated hand motions to add to the effect.  
  
"You over slept again." Kenny sighed.  
  
"You try waking up after having to be up 'til four in the morning." Tyson complained.  
  
"I did." Rei fought back a grin.  
  
"And he got here early." Kenny added.  
  
"Well, that's just Rei; way too much energy for his own good. Give me some." Tyson asked.  
  
"No chance, I need all I can get." Rei replied.  
  
"Yes, how is Anasha?" Johnny asked folding his arms.  
  
"Haven't seen her in a while. She went on holiday to the Caribbean with Mariah and. him. They get back in a day or two, so I'll see her then." Rei explained, staring into his coffee.  
  
The door opened and Shiro-sama walked in. He was a big man, both in height and weight, no one messed with him unless they wanted to be squashed like a bug. His regiment black hair made him look like the general he once was and his black suit gave an overall impression of, 'don't mess with me'. He scared Rei to hell. He moved over to the desk and Kenny quickly moved out the way to stand next to Rei, grabbing his laptop at the same time. Shiro- sama gave one look at Johnny and he left the room. He threw on the table three brown envelopes that Kenny, Tyson and Rei took and opened, pulling out page after page of information on their new case.  
  
"Unfortunately for you we couldn't get a positive id on the fingerprint, but we have been able to get some DNA from the hair we found." Shiro-sama began, not wasting time on friendly chit-chat.  
  
"And?" Tyson interrupted.  
  
"We've traced it back to a member of the Hiwatari family."  
  
"Voltaire Hiwatari?" Kenny asked.  
  
"We believe so, but we need more evidence before we can do anything. That's where you three come in. If you can just turn to figure 45." Shiro-sama ordered.  
  
They each pulled out a group of photos, with figure 45 being of an abbey.  
  
"That building is where Voltaire is living at the moment. I need you to get in there and find that Golden Phoenix."  
  
"That building in full of security systems, it would be impossible to get in. Can we just get a warrant to search the building?" Kenny spoke out.  
  
"Not enough evidence, Kenny. If you can turn to figure 47."  
  
They all turn to a picture of boy around nineteen years old, with light and dark blue hair and triangles on his face, being pushed into the abbey.  
  
"This is Voltaire's grandson, Kai. He works at the abbey as a dancer. This is where you come in Rei."  
  
Rei laughed to himself, he knew this would happen.  
  
"Now I know why you wanted me on this case. You need me to get to know Kai to use him to spy on his grandfather." Rei yelled, he hated being used because of his sexuality.  
  
"Other officers would be uncomfortable in that surrounding. You on the other hand wouldn't. We need you Rei, don't let me down." Shiro-sama spoke calmly.  
  
"And if I do?" Rei threatened.  
  
"I'll have your badge." Shiro-sama threatened.  
  
Rei sighed and looked at the picture of Kai. It's not that he wouldn't mind getting to know Kai, he was very attractive. This was more about him being used. Rei sighed again, he couldn't lose his job; he needed the money at the moment.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." Rei gave in.  
  
"Good. Kenny, I need you to get as much information as you can on the Hiwataris and that abbey. Tyson, you're to go in there as well and find out what you can from the people there." Shiro-sama ordered.  
  
"Me, go in there! No way." Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Tyson, Rei will be busy, I need you to do this." Shiro-sama asked, he never begged.  
  
"Fine, oh why me?" Tyson complained.  
  
"Cheer up Tyson, you never know you may meet someone." Rei grinned.  
  
"Ha ha." Tyson exaggerated.  
  
"That's it for now, report again at ten o'clock tomorrow. Don't be late."  
  
Shiro-sama stood and left the room. Kenny returned to his laptop and began his research, while Tyson decided to fall asleep in the chair. Rei just stared at the picture of Kai, going into a little dream world of how he might encounter him. Kenny's voice interrupting him though.  
  
"You should get some sleep too. You'll need it for tonight."  
  
"Thanks Kenny. I'll come back in a few hours to see how you're doing." Rei explained.  
  
"Don't bother. I'll ring up at five to tell you what you need before you go." Kenny offered.  
  
"Thanks, bye then." Rei said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rei left the office and walked through the office apartments to the reception, where he signed out before leaving the station and walking round to his car. A big grin was plastered on his face at the thoughts of tonight.  
  
May be this case won't be so bad after all.  
  
There, first chappie, sorry if was a bit boring, but I needed to get everything going before we can have some fun. Tell me what you think, it would be must appreciated.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	2. Abbey

Wow, thank you for all the reviews, you made me feel so wanted! Just to answer a few: No this is not connected to Week/Disturbance, my dark side would not allow such a thing of happiness to happen. Anasha just makes a guest appearance coz I love her so much! I suppose I should tell you how old they all are:  
  
Rei: 22  
  
Kai, Tala & Rachael: 19  
  
Tyson & Kenny: 21  
  
Johnny: 27  
  
Shiro-sama: 45  
  
Max: 20  
  
Anasha: 5  
  
I'll tell you others when they come into it. Here you go, chapter two and I'm getting a prediction, I see torches, I see knives. Oh dear, I don't think you're gonna like me at the end of this.  
  
The Abbey  
  
The phone's muffled tone could be heard from all around the apartment. Rei stumbled out of his room while finishing to plat his hair with a white ribbon. He was wearing tight black trousers and a yellow and black top, opened up to reveal a black choker and part of his chest. The phone continued to ring as Rei spun round to find where it was hiding, until he noticed it on top of the television. Rei climbs over the old newspapers and boxes and picked the phone up.  
  
"Kenny?" Rei shouted, slightly out of breath.  
  
"You okay, Rei?" Kenny asked, worried.  
  
"Yeah, fine. You just caught me off guard. A bit late aren't we?" Rei mocked.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to get word to Tyson." Kenny explained.  
  
"Found anything?" Rei asked, leaning on the television.  
  
"Security was too tight, but don't worry, I've emailed Dizzi and she said she'd do it for me. So I'll have the information for our meeting tomorrow." Kenny informed.  
  
"That's good, Kenny, but I'm going tonight."  
  
"I know, and I did, however, find out that you need to be a member to get in." Kenny added  
  
"Great." Though Rei was actually thinking at how nice the place must be if it's members only.  
  
"Don't worry. I've already done it and Tyson's coming round right now with them."  
  
"Thanks, Kenny. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's it for now. Have fun, Rei."  
  
"I will." Rei teased.  
  
The phone went dead and Rei placed it on the windowsill. Rei moved back into the bedroom and collapsed on his bed, looking at himself in the mirror. Rei groaned and reached over to a pot of gel, which he used to spike whatever hair, hadn't been tied back in the plat. Once he'd done, he picked up a towel from the floor to wipe his hands, while giving himself one last check.  
  
He heard banging and walked round to his front door. He grinned as he saw Tyson looking back at him in shock s he opened the door. Tyson was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. Rei laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Tyson growled.  
  
"You are so going to get picked up tonight." Rei teased.  
  
"What?" Tyson jumped.  
  
Rei walked back into his apartment with Tyson following. Rei collapsed on the couch while Tyson pushed some newspapers off a chair before sitting.  
  
"Do you ever tidy up?" Tyson complained.  
  
"That's something coming from you, the slob of all slobs, and yeah of course I do, when I'm not on a case." Rei explained.  
  
"Rarely then." Tyson re-worded.  
  
"And?" Rei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind. What did you mean, I'd get picked up?" Tyson asked, scared.  
  
"Look at you! You scream 'virgin'. Only new comers dress like that, Tyson. You're going to be very popular." Rei explained, grinning.  
  
"Great. Anyway, Kenny told me to give you this."  
  
Tyson passed Rei his membership card, who pocketed it. They then stood.  
  
"Come on then. Let's go and have some fun." Rei rubbed his hands together.  
  
They were about to walk out when Rei jumped back in and grabbed his keys off the kitchen table. He then stepped out of his apartment and they walked down the stairs.  
  
"I'm learning." Rei joked.  
  
"I'd be surprised if you knew how to use them, the amount of times you've have to break in." Tyson sniggered.  
  
"True. Hey, can I borrow you Harvey for the night?" Rei pleaded.  
  
"Why?" Tyson didn't like people touching his bike, he'd only had it for three months.  
  
"To impress Kai. Which would mean finishing this case quicker, which means.." Rei explained.  
  
"More free time. Fine, go ahead, but if you scratch her, you're paying." Tyson warned.  
  
"Of course." Rei promised,  
  
Tyson gave Rei his keys and Rei gave Tyson his. They exited the building and go their separate ways. Rei watched Tyson leave in his car before he put the helmet on and straddled the bike. The engine awakened and Rei swept round the corner.  
  
  
  
Rei made sure to do a roundabout route to the Abbey so that he and Tyson didn't arrive at the same time. Eventually, Rei made it to the Abbey. It was breath taking, not because of its beauty but because of its dark aura. The place sent shivers down his back, that not even seeing a severed head had done to him. It was four stories tall with all the windows barred and holding black curtains. Two bouncers guarded the entrance, Re recognised them from a case he'd helped out with before, thankfully he never had to meet them. Their names were Spencer and Bryan and they were both wearing black suits; not their colour. Rei parked his, well Tyson's, motorcycle next to 'his' car and stretched his leg over to stand on the gravel path. He removed his helmet and shook his head to sort out his hair.  
  
Rei glided over to Spencer and Bryan, staring at them with his golden eyes. He pulled out his fake membership card and they opened the door for him. He nodded his thanks before walking in and being hit by the smoke and the load music. The room was dark with only red lights illuminating the room and two spotlights on the stage where a guy with red hair and blue eyes was pole dancing, with rich, fat business men cheering beneath him.  
  
Rei caught a familiar whisper and looks over at Tyson, who has positioned himself between the exit and the bar. Rei gives him a quick smile before heading to the bar, where, to his amazement, a girl was serving. She turned to him, smiling, her brown hair swinging round and sitting nicely on her shoulders.  
  
"Haven't seen you here before, hun. What can I get you?" she asked leaning over the bar to talk to him over the music.  
  
"No, I'm not regular. Miss?" Rei tilted his head questionably.  
  
"Rachael, call me Rachael" She offered her hand.  
  
"Rachael, and the strongest you've got." He kissed her hand.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rachael wanders off and Rei goes back to observing the club. He didn't recognise many of them, but there was one or two he'd have to try and avoid. Rachael came back and placed a glass in front of him.  
  
"There you go." Rachael smiled.  
  
Rei gives her some money which she gives change for.  
  
"Rachael. Do you know it Kai's in tonight?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know. You're better off asking Tala, he'd dancing now." Rachael pointed to the guy spinning round a pole in a pair of denim shorts.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rei walked over to the stage but stayed standing, wanting to catch Tala's attention. He watched as Tala's muscles tensed all over his body as he pulled himself up the pole before wrapping his legs around it above his head and allowing his lower body to dangle upside down, easy prey for stretched hands. Tala eyed Rei, who tilted his glass in a greeting. Tala's legs unwound and he back-flipped out of the spotlight as the music ends. Everyone applauded him as he walked down the steps and over to Rei.  
  
"Can I help you?" Tala asked, eyeing Rei.  
  
"Is Kai in tonight?" Rei asked, sipping his drink.  
  
"Might be, I have to go."  
  
Tala turned and went backstage. Rei returned to the bar and Rachael walked back over.  
  
"Well?" Rachael enquired.  
  
"Maybe." Rei complained.  
  
"Don't let him put you down, he's always like that. Well, unless you have money."  
  
"I bet." Rei gulped down the rest of his drink.  
  
A blonde lad in a blue suit sits next to Rei. Rachael smiled at him, which he returned.  
  
"The usual, Rach." He ordered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rachael leaves, the blonde turned to Re.  
  
"Tala tells me you've been asking about Kai." He asked.  
  
"Yep." Rei answered simply.  
  
Rachael returned and placed a glass in front of the blonde.  
  
"There you go, Max." Rachael smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rachael disappeared.  
  
"Why?" Max continued their conversation.  
  
"I wanna see him." Rei answered.  
  
"It's one hundred for play, and three hundred for a ."  
  
"I wanna talk, or do you charge by the word for that?" Rei interrupted before he started laughing at what Max was suggesting, though it was tempting. No, he wouldn't resort to that, if he wanted Kai he'd get him his own way, through love and affection. Of course he'd have to wait until after the case.  
  
"That's up to Kai. He's on next, so if he wants to, he'll come over to you after that. Where will you be?" Max offered.  
  
"There."  
  
Max followed Rei's vision to a table at the front of the stage, but near the back. Max jumped off his stool and walked backstage. Rachael walked back over.  
  
"Well, he was in a mood! He's usually very cheery." Rachael pouted while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I think I intimidated him." Rei grinned.  
  
"With a face like yours, yeah, I believe you, hun. By the way, I was told to give you this. Looks like you've for a fan club."  
  
Rei looked up to see a piece of folded paper in her hand. He took it and opened it.  
  
I can't believe you forced me to come here! It's only been half an hour and I've already had five lads come on to me. Just thought I'd tell you, I hate you.  
  
Rei grinned at the message then pocketed it. Rachael placed a drink. Rei looked at her confused.  
  
"I didn't order that." Rei told her.  
  
"Complements f Boris. Looks like he already knows you want to speak with Kai. Word gets around quickly." Rachael explained.  
  
"Who's Boris?"  
  
"Owner of this club." Rachael answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Rei picked up the drink and moved over to his table to await Kai. The stage was empty and all that was playing was a soft ballad, probably to calm everyone down until Kai made his entrance and they don't faint straight away. Rei had to admit he was really attracted to Kai, even I he's only seen a photo. He really wanted things to work out so he could see him after the case.  
  
The lights went dim and everyone started to cheer as the music started it's heavy, quick beat and the curtains open revealing what was in store for the audience.  
  
  
  
3.2.1. Don't kill me!! Lol, sorry to end it here, but because the next chappie will be a kinda song chappie it'll take up a bit and then I have whatever I wanna up after it. Please tell me what you thought.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	3. Dance

Thank you for all the reviews!! Okay, we are finally starting to get somewhere, about time isn't Kitten Fang? Sorry about the last chappie, but I hope this one is better. The song is Christina Aguilera 'Dirrty', because it's up beat and suits what happens.  
  
To follow this easier, what it is, is that after you read the part of the song the passage after it describes what happened during that that part of the song. Okay, enjoy.  
  
Dance  
  
The velvet red curtains glided open as the music began to fill the minds of the audience with thoughts of what could come from the song that boomed around the room.  
  
Dirty, dirty  
  
Filthy, filthy  
  
Nasty, nasty  
  
Too dirty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirty, you ain't hear to party  
  
The spotlight shone down on the figure who had his back turned to the audience and was wearing what looked like a policeman's outfit. The slow beat of the song allowed him to tease the audience with swaying hips, the tight plastic of the trousers curving round his rear, until the beat picked up.  
  
Ladies (move), gentlemen (move)  
  
Somebody ring the alarm there's a fire in the room  
  
Ring the alarm, ring the alarm, ring the alarm  
  
Let me hear you say  
  
Kai turned around and sauntered down to the front of the stage, his hat covering his eyes and teasing the audience with glimpses of the buckled, leather choker and wristbands that lay under his white shirt. Rei absently wished that more of the men at his place could look like that. Once at the stage, Kai grabbed the pole and thrust his body onto it.  
  
Ooh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm comin' through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
I'm in the mood  
  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room  
  
Kai moved his body round the pole, stretching out all his limbs and stretching the fabric across his body, pleasing the audience, who whistled and clapped their hands together loudly, trying to encourage Kai on and grab his attention. But he couldn't care less, the only person who interested him was the dark character at the back, golden eyes staring back at him.  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirty (that my chant)  
  
I need that (uh) to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Kai spun round the pole, then, standing at the edge of the stage, back turned to the audience, he slowly removed his white shirt. It slid graciously down his back before he swung it aside, leaving him bare chested, apart from the black wristbands, black choker and his dark blue tie. The crowd cheered as Kai turned to them.  
  
It's explosive  
  
Speakers are pumpin'  
  
Still jumpin'  
  
Six in the mornin'  
  
Table dancin'  
  
Glasses are crashin'  
  
No questions  
  
Time for some action  
  
Kai grasped the pole again and strolled around the stage, giving smiles to those nearest him, knowing that these were the richest of the lot. Boris had told him who to look out for and it was usually those he teased the most. Kai spun round the pole, fast, pleasing the crowd as they watched his long slender legs twirl round in the air.  
  
Temperature's up (can you fell it)  
  
'Bout to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
As soon as Kai landed, he fell onto all fours, crawling towards one of the individuals who Boris had told him of; apparently, a billionaire with no partner. Kai knelt before him and grasped his tie, pulling him forward, inches from his face. The billionaire leaned forward but as the music picked up, Kai tossed him back into his chair and stood up.  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Sweat drippin over my body  
  
Dance and get a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Kai grasped the pole again and began to dance, leaning back further to allow his hungry audience a slight touch. Rei had been watching him intently, capturing every move he made; he was definitely better looking in the flesh. Rei had to take deep breaths to calm himself and his imagination. Something caught his attention in the background, it was Tala. He'd come out in tight white plastic trousers and a black choker; that must be their code for showing that they're employees.  
  
Ahh, heat is up  
  
So ladies, gentlemen, drop your cups  
  
Body's hot from front to back  
  
Now move your ass -ha, I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')  
  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
  
I need that (uh) to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Another blur caught Rei's eye, Tyson. He was approaching Tala, with a determined look on his face. Good luck to him, he'll need it with Tala's attitude, mind you, Tyson has a way with people - must be how energetic his is. Rei watched as Tala leaned over the bar and kissed a depressed looking Rachael before walking off with Tyson. Rei grinned as thoughts plagued his mind about how that meeting could go on. The crowd screamed in approval. Rei turned back to see Kai toss away his trouser, leaving his boots and leather pants.  
  
Let's get open  
  
Cause a commotion  
  
We're still goin' eight in the mornin'  
  
There's no stoppin'  
  
We keep it poppin'  
  
Hard rockin'  
  
Everyone's talk'  
  
Rei was a bit annoyed that he'd missed it, but at least he knew where Tyson was now, but still, he managed to miss the tight plastic ripping away from Kai's toned legs. Rei sipped at his drink as he watched Kai flirt with the rich idiots up front, who were drooling all over their expensive suits.  
  
Give all you've got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Rei was ready to explode. Kai had fallen to his knees again, legs spread wide and running his hands over his body, tilting his head back, eyes closed and moving his hips to the movement of his hands and the music. He looked breathtaking, how could someone so beautiful work in a place like this? The beat kicked up and Kai got on all fours again.  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time that I cam to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my body  
  
Dance and gettin' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Kai crawled forward to a neighbouring billionaire to the one he'd played with earlier and pulled him onto the stage. Kai grabbed his hand and placed them on his back, while he danced erotically for the man, whose hands were wandering lower and his lips had gone to Kai neck. Rei watched Kai close his eyes painfully at the man's bites and touches, angered and enraged. Kai pushed the man away and lead him back to his seat before he looked up at Rei, smirking.  
  
Here it comes  
  
It's the one you've been waitin' on  
  
Get up, get it up  
  
Yo, that's what's up  
  
Give it just what you want, to the maximum  
  
Uh oh  
  
Here we go  
  
Rei's heart stopped beating when he watched Kai walk from table to table, his eyes always on Rei. The men at the tables found this a great opportunity to stroke his smooth legs. Kai's smirk widened as he undid he tie and stopped on Rei table, where he leant down and wrapped his tie around Rei neck, forcing him up and forward to meet Kai.  
  
Here we go  
  
Hit the dirt when the music starts to jump  
  
That's when you can take it to the parking lot  
  
And I bet you somebody's gonna call the cops  
  
Uh oh's  
  
Here we go's  
  
Kai leaned forward leaving inches between their faces. While he held the tie with one hand he let his hands travel down Rei's chest, eliciting a moan when his finger brushed over a nipple. Kai quickly kissed Rei before he stood.  
  
Woo, oh, oh, oh, yeah!  
  
Kai whipped his ties back round his own neck and turned and walked back to the stage. Rei collapsed back into his chair, his whole body on fire from the seductive touches and his lips wanting more. Rei watched Kai's hips sway from side to side as he returned to the stage.  
  
Gonna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat drippin' over my bpdy  
  
Dance and getting' just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time for my arrival.  
  
Kai returned to the pole and twisted round it a few more times before he walked upstage.  
  
What?  
  
As the music stopped, Kai turned around and tilts his hat over his eyes, while the curtains closed in front of him. The crowd cheered, standing and chanting for more. Rei was in shock at what had just happened. He finished off his drink and went into his own world, reliving that moment when Kai danced for him and kissed him. He was so beautiful and his body was toned to perfection. Those mahogany depths glinted mischievously in the dim light, his hair floated in front of his face, his hands were so gentle and his lips were from the fire of passion itself. Rei was starting to wonder if he could make it through their little chat without throwing himself at Kai.  
  
  
  
There we go, next chapter, we actually get somewhere and Kai and Rei talk, oh, that's gonna be fun to write. Please tell me what you thought.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	4. Chit Chat

*Begs for forgiveness* I'm so sorry this took so long to come up, you have every right to hate me. It isn't much, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
  
Chit chat  
  
Rei was letting his finger run around the rim of his glass as he waited for Kai. It had been half an hour since Kai had stood on the stage before him and displayed a routine, which would forever grace Rei's mind when he settled into his bed late at night. Physically, Kai was very attractive, youth gracing every inch of his pale, finely toned, petit form. Rei just wished he'd got a better look at his face; that damn hat casting a shadow covered his eyes. Rei probably would've removed the annoying item, if he wasn't having a heartache at the time Kai decided to dance for him.  
  
They had been so close, he could feel Kai's jagged breathe on his face and could see the layer of sweat giving a shine to his body in the spotlight beams. His chest still tingles from Kai's hand racing around his chest until it found his nipple, where Rei involuntary let out a moan. He could still remember the smirk that lit up Kai's face at his reaction; demanding, ruthless and satisfaction. Then came the kiss, it was only a quick peak, but it had stopped Rei from movement and thought; he was frozen, unable to do anything but stare at Kai in utter disbelief.  
  
But, he wanted more. Damn the rule for being so tight. Yet, he couldn't risk it, he'd already put his job on the line by getting close to another suspect, Zachary, and look where that ended him, a dead lover, free criminal and a warning; he couldn't afford to lose his job..but..Kai..  
  
Rei shot up when he felt a weight collapse onto his lap. He looked down to see a pair of legs wrapped in tight, white plastic straddling his own legs. Rei let his eyes travel up onto the toned stomach of the youth, up to his torsos and to his neck where a leather, metal buckled choker lay. Then, finally onto the face of his captive. Deep mahogany orbs stared back at him, a slight glint of emotion running through them, two pairs of blue triangles occupied his cheeks and his hair of multiple shades of blue was now standing firm around his head, no longer flattened by the offensive item of his performance.  
  
Rei grinned as he realised who he had occupying his lap, though inside he was shaking like mad, being this close to an angel and feeling his curved frame on his legs.  
  
"What took you so long, Kai?" Rei begins, the grin still plastered on his face to hide his true emotions.  
  
Kai leaned forward, placing his hands either side of Rei's head and squeezing the comforter on the chair.  
  
"If you think you can get it free by getting close to me, you're wrong. It's happened before and failed, don't think I'm gonna let you get it just because you're cute." Kai growled.  
  
Rei couldn't cope; he looked at Kai shocked, firstly, Kai had thought that all he wanted was a fuck and secondly, he thought he was cute. Rei shock his head mentally to get a hold of himself and grabbed Kai's chin to show he wasn't going to be intimidated by him.  
  
" I only want to talk. I don't care if that kiss is all I get out of you, I just want to get to know you as a friend and talk to you. Can't that be all I want from you?"  
  
Kai took Rei's hand away from his chin and began to kiss it, "Well. if that's all you want.. Then fine..but at least look like you want something..or else.I'll be called away."  
  
Rei grinned as tonight's event got more interesting and placed one hand on his waist and let the other run slowly up and down his leg.  
  
"Good boy." Kai smirked, "So what do you want?"  
  
"Like I said, to talk." I reply.  
  
"What about?" Kai asked, slight annoyance seeping through his voice.  
  
"You." I smile gently.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Kai picked up Rei's platted hair and began to play with the excess that fell away from the band.  
  
"How long have you been working here?" Rei had to be careful, he couldn't be too forceful with getting information or Kai might catch on.  
  
"Since my grandfather moved in, so a year in a week or two" Kai answered, running the plat's tassel across his other hand.  
  
"Do you enjoy it here?"  
  
"You don't get the slime that you usually get in other places, so yeah."  
  
"Is the pay good?"  
  
"I wouldn't know." Kai ran the tassel across Rei's cheek, jawbone and neck, sending a shiver through his body.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei managed to get out.  
  
"My grandfather doesn't work, so I have to pay for his lodgings here, I get whatever's left over."  
  
"So you live here." Rei stated, feeling sorry for Kai, having to give his body for these criminals and not getting anything out of it.  
  
"Never leave. When I do get out it's with at least three others. You've meet them actually." Kai looked at Rei, slyly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Max, Tala and Rachael."  
  
Kai took the hand that had been running along his leg and placed the tassel in it, then directed it too his chest, where Kai let Rei take over in running the innocent object along his chest. Rei watched as Kai breathed deeply, closing his eyes as the toy slithered across sensitive skin. Kai leaned forward into the toy and wrapped his arms around Rei's neck. Rei let go of his hair and enclosed Kai in a light embrace.  
  
"Now answer me a question." Rei could see a quick fire of angry in Kai's eyes, and began to panic.  
  
"What is it?" Rei managed to let escape his dry throat.  
  
"Why are you asking all these questions?" Kai spoke, deeply.  
  
Rei tried to speak, but nothing would come out, he didn't know what to say; Kai had caught him off guard. Rei cleared his mind and throat and let the first thing that came to his mind come out.  
  
"I'm a photographer." Rei blurted out.  
  
"Really?" Kai tilted his head slightly.  
  
"And I was wondering if you'd like a job, or at least part-time." What was going on, where was this coming from; furthermore, how was he going to be able to pull this off?  
  
"What sort of photography?" Kai enquired.  
  
"Clothing." At least Kai was taking an interest, but still, how was he going to do this?  
  
"What's the pay like?" Kai asked.  
  
"I need a portfolio, then we see, but it should be around $2000 per shoot for part-time alone." Once again, how was he going to pull this off?  
  
"I don't have a portfolio." Kai replied.  
  
"I'm sure we could pull something together, if you're willing to commit." How could he sound so calm? Rei didn't care though; it was working.  
  
"I don't even know your name."  
  
"That's my business, but my stage name is Drigger." Rei remembered that from an old toy he used to have, it was bad, but it would do.  
  
"Humph, never heard of you."  
  
"That's because I mainly do royalty, but I've decided to broaden my horizon." Yeah, whatever, Rei flunked out of school and went straight to a police academy and has been working in the same office block for three years.  
  
"I'll need to think about it." Kai replied.  
  
Rei went to reply but was caught off guard again when Kai leaned forward and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. Rei closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss, and responded, sinking into the heat and the softness that was being applied. Rei, absentmindedly, let his hands run up and down Kai's body. Kai lips massaged his own, slowly and teasingly. Rei brought his hand to the back on Kai's head and pushed him into a more passionate and fiery kiss. Rei ran his tongue along Kai's lower lip and Kai replied by opening his mouth.  
  
"Kai."  
  
Kai pulls away quickly and looks over to see Max grinning at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai grumbled.  
  
Max held out an envelope, which Kai took. He opened it up and counted out $200. Kai sighed and looked back at Max.  
  
"What did he pay for?" Kai asked.  
  
"He gave $500." Max shrugged.  
  
"And you only got 200?!" Rei pushed in.  
  
"I have to pay for my grandfather's rent." Kai smiled weakly.  
  
Kai got off Rei's lap and walked away with Max. Rei watched, upset and angry, as Kai walked over to a fat and ugly businessman, who immediately took Kai in his arms and kissed him. That wasn't the worst though; it was watching Kai wrap his arms around the man and return the kiss. The man then attacked Kai's neck, who threw his head back in pain. Rei watched, disgusted then hurt, Kai looked over at Rei, eyes pleaded and defeated. Rei looked away, refusing to meet that look, not trusting his emotions anymore. Rei took a glimpse as he watched Kai lead the man up a flight of stairs and out of sight.  
  
Rei hated watching that, he couldn't take it. Rei stood and walked over to the bar, took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down his home and mobile number. Rachael came over and watched him. Rei handed the piece of paper to her.  
  
"Give that to Kai, make sure he gets it." Rei growled.  
  
"Of course. Will we see you back here soon." Rachael asked, smiling.  
  
"Don't know yet."  
  
Rei walked towards the exit, making sure that Tyson, whose lap was occupied by Tala still, saw him then stepped outside. Rei stormed over to Tyson's motorcycle and straddled the machine, before placing his helmet on and running away from the abbey and the sight he'd just seen.  
  
  
  
Well, that's it, please forgive me and I promise to get the next one up quicker and of better quantity and quality. Although, it was fun writing this chapter. *imagines the whole scene again in head* yup, that would be a sight. See you all soon.  
  
Bye de bye 


	5. All coming together

Hi di hi! I'm back with some more new characters! All thanks to Rae TB by the way, yup, I'd like to thank her for letting me use two of her ocs:  
  
Reen: 25  
  
Dalazark (Dala): 6 - though that's not his really age, I just wanted him as a chibi.  
  
Alright, thank you all for reviewing, it means so much to me, and I can't believe it's doing so well! You really like it, that's so nice to see.  
  
I'm also gonna dedicate this to Rae TB, coz she needs cheering up, poor thing. *huggles Rae* there there kixie.  
  
  
  
All coming together  
  
Shiro-sama was sitting at the desk, looking at his watch every few seconds. Kenny was standing next to the window; his laptop on the windowsill and Tyson was sitting in the chair, leaning it on its back two legs and rocking slightly. It was seven thirty and Rei still hadn't turned up, Tyson had rung the house and got nothing and then the mobile to find it turned off. Murmurs came from outside the office until they made out Rei's blurred form in front of the frosted windows.  
  
Rei burst in holding a tray of plastic cups filled with steaming coffee and a box of doughnuts. He placed them on the table while taking deep breaths.  
  
"Sorry guys, traffic was terrible and then the cues, I mean, how could they be so long that early in the morning."  
  
Rei handed Tyson his cup and leaned forward.  
  
"Is he mad?" Rei spoke between gritted teeth.  
  
"I think you're safe." Tyson whispered.  
  
Rei stood up and turned to Shiro-sama and grabbed a doughnut, "I'm so sorry. So, what's happened?"  
  
"We've been waiting for you Kon, since you were the one who met with Kai Hiwatari last night." Shiro-sama growled.  
  
"Ah, yeah. So, shall we get started? Kenny! What you got?" Rei tried to distract attention away from himself.  
  
"Well, I was talking with Dizzi last night, and we found that Voltaire Hiwatari has been living there for two years." Kenny began.  
  
"But, Kai said he'd only been working there for a year, so how's that possible?" Rei interrupted.  
  
"Kai's only nineteen, he's only been able to work there for a year." Kenny explained.  
  
"So, how was Voltaire getting the money?" Rei asked, trying not to show his shock of finding out that Kai was still a teenager. It didn't bother him that Kai had lied to him, he'd expected that, plus, he'd lied as well.  
  
"We're not entirely sure. We thought it may have to do with the illegal sale of manufactured bitbeasts and the ones stolen from the other museums." Kenny proposed.  
  
"Which is why we've connected him to the Golden Phoenix." Tyson alliterated.  
  
"Exactly. Or we could put forth the idea of Kai working on the streets, or both." Kenny placed some pictures on the desk.  
  
Shiro-sama picked one up and Rei picked up two, giving one to Tyson. It was of Kai, on a street corner, wearing virtually nothing while talking to someone in a red Subaru. Rei threw the picture away, disgusted.  
  
"What else do you know, Kenny?" Shiro-sama demanded.  
  
"The owner of the club is Boris, well known for his links with the scientists who created these bitbeasts, and has been arrested twice for being in possession of these beasts and the Blue Wolf from Germany. But there wasn't enough evidence to charge him, so he went free. I wouldn't be surprised if Voltaire and Boris were working together to gather all the bitbeast spirits again. They may also be using Kai and some others to help them steal the ones from the museum." Kenny proposed.  
  
"Good Kenny, keep it coming. Tyson what you got?" Shiro-sama asked.  
  
"Well, not much else. Urm, yeah, Boris owns the bar and literally controls everything that goes on. No one gets some without going through him. It then goes through this Blondie called Max Tate, who get gets the money off Boris and gives it the employee. Those who live at the abbey have to give a portion of their earnings to Boris, which is why only Kai and a few others live there. Apparently if you want to meet one of them outside of the club, Boris has to get you to sign some sort of contract and tell him exactly what's happening, and Tala, one of the guys who works there, said that it's rare that he lets that happen. I asked about the bitbeasts, but Tala said that Boris hadn't thought about them since he was last arrested." Tyson answered.  
  
"Alright. Rei, let's see what you got."  
  
"Right. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Kai lied to me all night, because he said that he and Voltaire had only been living there for a year. Kai never leaves the abbey unless it's with three others, one of them being Max, the others being Tala and the bartender Rachael. Kai gets forty- percent of his pay so he can pay for his grandfather's stay. That's all I know, he was asking more questions than I was. I told him I was photographer and that I'd like to do a photoshoot with him. He has my number and I think he's very interested, especially when I mentioned the money. So hopefully I can get more out of him then." Rei replied.  
  
"Well, at least you've gain his trust. I suppose that's progress, just don't loose it, Kon." Shiro-sama snapped.  
  
"Of course not." Rei put up his hands in defence.  
  
"Alright then. Ok kids, we need proof now, get searching. Kenny, do what you do, Emily's around somewhere if you need help. Tyson, check out old hideouts, see if Boris or Voltaire have refurbished one of them. Rei, Kai and the abbey are all yours, I'm counting on you." Shiro-sama ordered.  
  
"You can count on me, sir." Rei grinned.  
  
"We'll meet again in three days, eight hundred hours, don't be late Kon." Shiro-sama informed.  
  
"Don't worry." Rei replied.  
  
Shiro-sama mumbled complaints as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Rei collapsed into a chair, letting his head roll back. He looked over at Tyson as he heard laughter.  
  
"What you laughing at?" Rei grumbled.  
  
"I thought being late was my speciality." Tyson grinned.  
  
"Have fun last night, did you Tyson. It looked like it, getting a lap dance from that Tala guy. He has a great body, doesn't he?" Rei teased.  
  
"What?! No!" Tyson screamed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, of course, how silly of me, you like Maxie." Rei smirked at Tyson's blushing cheeks.  
  
"What?! How preposterous!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Wow, Tyson used a big word. That's deserves a sticker." Rei teased, while clapping.  
  
"Shut up, Kon." Tyson threw his half-eaten doughnut at Rei's head.  
  
"Hey!" Rei stood and brushed the sugar out of his hair.  
  
"Come on guys, we've got worked to do." Kenny complained.  
  
"Right, anyone know where Reen is?" Rei asked.  
  
"Why do you need Reen?" Tyson scratched his head.  
  
"Tyson, have you seen me with a camera?" Rei asked, rhetorically.  
  
"Oh, okay, urm. No." Tyson replied.  
  
"Sorry, Rei, he's probably around somewhere, just ask around." Kenny suggested.  
  
"Right, okay." Rei left the office.  
  
  
  
Kai, Rachael, Tala and Max were sitting around a table in the club. It was empty and all the lights were on. The tables had the chairs staked on them and the glasses were lined up at the bar, ready to be put away to start another night. Kai was playing with the piece of paper Rachael had given him from Rei. Tala, Max and Rachael were looking at him expectantly. He places the piece of paper on the table.  
  
"I don't know." Kai said exhausted.  
  
"Oh, come on Kai. What harm can it do? You'd get a lot more money coming in and you could probably afford to move out of here." Rachael tried to encourage him.  
  
"Do you know what Boris and my grandfather will do to me if I go?" Kai pressed.  
  
"Just say that it's a way to get more people to become aware of this place, and that means more money will be coming in." Max joined in.  
  
"But, I still need to get out of this place." Kai explained.  
  
"We'll just say that we're going shopping to get some more clothes for the shows, or that we need to take Dalazark to the hospital. Look, Kai, we can come up with an excuse. Just ring him!" Rachael yelled.  
  
"Quiet! He might hear you!" Tala warned Rachael.  
  
"Sorry." Rachael apologised.  
  
Kai tapped his fingers on the table for a while before sighing, "Fine, give me a phone."  
  
Rachael jumped and hugged Kai, while Max got out his phone and gave it to Kai. Tala pulled Rachael off him, which caused her to land on his lap.  
  
"Hello." Rachael smiled.  
  
"Hello, beautiful." Tala returned.  
  
They kissed as Kai typed in the number for Rei's home, "Please you two, I don't think Drigger will be happy if I throw up in his ear." Kai mumbled.  
  
"And I don't want to have to buy a new phone." Max added, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Fine" Rachael complained as she sat back down in her own seat.  
  
Kai put the phone to his ear and waited for someone to pick it up. After eight rings he hung up.  
  
"Nothing?" Tala asked.  
  
"I'll try his mobile." Kai explained.  
  
Kai put the phone to his ear. Someone picked it up, but Kai had to listen through a lot of static to make the voice out.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, is this Drigger?" Kai asked.  
  
"Drigger! Wh..Yes, oh, Kai is that you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, great. What did you want?"  
  
"It's about the photoshoot."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Sure, but I still need a portfolio."  
  
"Oh, that's great! Why don't you come over today, around two and we can get that sorted."  
  
"That sounds okay."  
  
"Great, you got a pen?"  
  
"I'll remember it."  
  
"Okay, it's 159 East Block, West Park. Know where that is?"  
  
". Yeah, I know." Kai spoke slowly.  
  
"Great, I'll see you there then."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Kai hung up and gave the phone back to Max.  
  
"Well?" Rachael asked, excited.  
  
"At Two." Kai said.  
  
"You okay?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"We just need to think of an excuse."  
  
As if on cue, a small boy ran into the room with long orange hair and blue eyes, wearing black. He rushed over and climbed onto Tala's lap then onto the table.  
  
"Dala, come on, off the table." Rachael ordered.  
  
"No!" Dalazark shook his head.  
  
"Leave him be." Tala said, placing his hand on Rachael's lap.  
  
"Me wanna go play!" Dalazark shouted.  
  
"You're nephew's annoyingly persuasive." Kai mumbled, being taken in by the small boy.  
  
"Well, I think we've found our excuse." Max spoke out the thoughts of all.  
  
Dalazark closed his eyes, scrunched his nose and grinned while giggling.  
  
Rei put his phone away and jumped at Reen, who was busy developing photos in the red room.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Shiro-sama will have my neck if these don't come out!" Reen yelled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What did you want again?" Reen asked, hanging up a photo to dry.  
  
"I need you to either, teach me how to use one of those fancy cameras or come over to mine and take some photos of this extremely attractive guy I've met." Rei explained.  
  
"And have you drooling over that guy why I'm trying to work, no thanks you can do it yourself." Reen pulled a face.  
  
"Then you have four hours to turn me into a camera know-it-all." Rei explained.  
  
"Shouldn't be too difficult." Reen shrugged.  
  
"I had to be shown how to put a computer on." Rei pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah, still got some of that village boy left in ya, haven't you. We'd better get started then." Reen rubbed his hands together.  
  
Reen grabbed a camera and they sat down for a long and informative talk.  
  
  
  
Which I'm not going to write about coz. a; I don't know how to use one of those specialist cameras either and b; it's boring!! Alright, I already know what the next chappie's gonna be like and it's probably gonna be a fav. of mine, so I'll enjoy writing it. I hope you liked this chappie, pretty dull, but the next chappie will make up for it, and I think you all needed to calm down after the last two chappies. Okay, I'm gonna go, and I'm sure you know what I'm gonna say... yup.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	6. Photo Fun

Hi, right, just a reminder, Kai's 19 and Rei's 22. Right, more characters!  
  
Mariah: 21  
  
Lee: 22  
  
Thank you all for your reviews, I treasure all of them.  
  
Rei threw a box of old newspapers out the window and watched them fall, no so gracefully, into the trash bin and the floor around it in the alley. He pulled himself back into his apartment and closed the window. Looking around his apartment, he was surprised at how big his place actually was now that it was tidy and you could take a step without destroying some sort of item that had been left on the floor. He had even managed to get rid of that 'lived in' smell.  
  
Collapsing on the sofa, Rei picked up the camera Reen had let him borrow after swearing not to scratch it or pay him back in full. He let his fingers run across the surface, letting his mind run through all the information he'd absorbed earlier that day. Then, looking around the room, Rei counted out the spotlights, which stood in two corners of the lounge, and white board and one last newspaper, advertising the theft of the Golden Phoenix.  
  
Rei was getting anxious. It was already two fifteen and Kai still hadn't turned up, he was starting to wonder if Kai would ever turn up. Rei sighed, put down the camera and strolled into his bedroom to get changed for the fourth time that hour. He pulled off his white shirt and exchanged it for a black polo neck, while deciding to stick with his black jeans.  
  
Rei sat down in front of his dresser and changed his white hair wrap into a black wrap. He allowed his mind to wander off into what could happen today. How he could catch Kai getting changed, of Kai tripping and falling into his arms, of Rei combing Kai's hair, letting his face get closer and closer and of getting Kai to pose topless, or even.  
  
Rei looked up to hear someone knocking at his door. Tying the last of his hair, he stood and walked through the lounge to the front door. He clasped the knob the took a deep breathe before opening the door. And there he stood, wearing red leather trouser and a simple red leather coat, the zip half way done, revealing his thick golden necklace, with a pendant of a finely curved snake. Within his right hand he held a duffel sack, probably holding a few changes of clothing.  
  
"You're late." Rei stated, though with a smile.  
  
"Couldn't be helped." Kai replied.  
  
Rei walked back inside and allowed him to walk past and into the lounge. Rei closed the door, locking it, before turning back to watch Kai walk over to the window, his sack now on the sofa, and gaze dreamily out into the distance. Rei, stealthily, grabbed the camera and took a shot, startling Kai. He laughed at Kai response and put the camera down. Kai walked over and sat down, Rei sat next to him.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be coming, with how Boris seems to be with you leaving normally." Rei started.  
  
"Rachael has a nephew, he's only six, so we said that we were going to take him to the park for a few hours." Kai explained.  
  
Rei looks down at his hands, "What actually happened last night?"  
  
"The guy got what he paid for, I went back on stage, did another number, got another customer, a few table dances and lap dances, then had a two hour long shower and finally went to sleep at two." Kai explained, openly, watching Rei's expressions change from each event.  
  
"You know it's illegal. prostitution." Rei spoke out, looking at Kai.  
  
"Not when you have a licence." Kai explained.  
  
"I see Tala and Rachael are a couple, but doesn't he also do that?" Rei asked.  
  
"He's bisexual, and Rachael doesn't mind, because at the end of the day, he comes back to her." Kai said, his head lowered.  
  
"And you don't." Rei whispered, saddened.  
  
"I'm a toy, nothing more, no one wants that." Kai stated, disgust in his voice.  
  
"You're still human, with a heart. You'll find someone."  
  
Rei placed his hand on Kai's leg, squeezing it slightly. Kai turned, slowly, to look at him, confusion in his mahogany depths. Picking up the camera, Rei stood and walked over to the spotlights, turning them on.  
  
"Right, shall we get started." Rei called as he turned back to Kai.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kai stood from the sofa as Rei prepared his camera. He walked slowly up to Rei, watching him set the camera to the right setting. Rei looked up from the camera to see Kai looking intrigued at what he's doing. Kai's pendant slipped out of his jacket and hit the camera. Wrapping his hand around it, he pulled back.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Have you got anything on under that?" Rei asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"No, but I can get something out." Kai suggested.  
  
"Not just yet, but yeah, have you got a white blouse or something?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kai replied.  
  
"Good. Now, let's go."  
  
Rei made Kai stand in front of the white board and took some photos as Kai moved about into different poses, proceeding in Kai unzipping his jacket and finally taking it off. Rei especially enjoying taking pictures with Kai faced away from him without his jacket and looked at him. That picture Rei would have to keep an extra copy for himself. Changing into a loose white blouse, Rei got out an old fan and used it to add move effect to the images and allowing him to watch Kai's silk blue hair move in response to the artificial breeze. Rei managed to get Kai to change into a number of different outfits, all of which, Kai got changed for in the lounge, in front of Rei. But what really made Rei blush was the fact that they were the outfits Kai would wear for his shows, including his policeman's outfit.  
  
"Um, I want to do some close ups now, so I'll do one or two and then do you think you can remove those triangles?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rei moved a stool over for Kai to sit on, immediately regretting it when he watch Kai sit down in the tight leather trousers that elaborated his curves. Rei moved away quickly and looked down at his camera, changing the setting while trying to hide his blushes. Moving back over to Kai, he wrapped the camera round his neck and carefully placed his hands on Kai's face to turn his head slightly to the side and tilted it.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Kai's eyes blinked then opened to be looking straight at Rei, who stayed looking into them for a while, getting lost in their depths. He could understand how others would want to be with Kai, but he couldn't understand why they'd want to ruin such a treasure. Rei sighed and pulled away, bring the camera up to his eyes. He took two pictures before lowering the camera.  
  
Kai stood and walked over to his sack and looked through to find a bottle of transparent liquid. His eyes caught sight of a newspaper next to him and picked it up. On the front cover was a picture of the Golden Phoenix and an article about its theft. Kai felt Rei stand next to him and turned the paper for him to see it.  
  
"This was all over the news when it happened. It's strange; I only went to see it the day before with my grandfather, Boris and Tala. It's very beautiful for such a small and old piece. Do the police know who took it yet?" Kai asked.  
  
"I don't think so, it says that there weren't any clues, so I'd say no. I just hope they find it soon. I've ordered that piece out for one of my shoots." Rei lied.  
  
"Really? Isn't that expensive." Kai asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Yep, but it's not coming out of my money, thankfully. I think we paid a million for it." Rei lied.  
  
"I hope when they find the guy who did it, they lock him away." Kai threatened.  
  
"I agree. Come on, let's get back to work." Rei suggested.  
  
They walked back to the chair and Kai sat down and allowed Rei to remove the triangles from his face. As he removed them, Rei allowed his other hand to run across his cheek, feeling the softness of his pale skin from underneath. Rei moved over to the other cheek, his lips mere centimetres away from Kai's own pink moist lips. Once Rei had finished with Kai's cheeks, he ran his hands along them, making sure he's got all the paint off and pulled away. He took two pictures before standing and walking away and into the bedroom.  
  
Rei went up to his dresser and changed the film while taking long, deep breaths. This was getting hard for him, having the guy of his dreams that close to him, having him under his command. Rei was worried he'd break and have to give into his emotions. He could always swap cases. no, he wasn't going to drop out just because of one boy. A hand rested on his shoulder and Rei put on a smile for the concerned face of Kai.  
  
"You okay, Drigger?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just I wanna do some bed shots, if you don't mind." Rei asked, holding back the blush at using that phrase.  
  
"Of course not, where do you want me?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei pointed over to the double bed, covered in white sheets, Kai's use of vocabulary really wasn't helping either. Kai moved past Rei, removed his trousers and climbed onto the bed and under the covers. Rei turned around and had to turn back to his dresser, breathing deeply. How was he going to be able to control himself with Kai in his bed?  
  
Rei look through his mirror to watch Kai lie down, his arms behind his head and the blanket halfway down his chest. Rei took a few deep breaths before turning and walking over to the bed, where he climbed on top and sat on Kai's legs, his legs either side of Kai's. Hoping to finish this quickly, Rei raised the camera and took a few shots as Kai moved his head from side to side, opening and closing his eyes, sometimes looking at Rei and others into the distance.  
  
After, Rei tossed the camera onto the side table and sighed, before looking down at the angel he had captured between his legs.  
  
"There, all done." Rei sighed.  
  
"Already? What's the time?" Kai asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Half three." Rei answered.  
  
"I've got half an hour then." Kai replied.  
  
Rei's mind raced with thoughts of what could happen in that half an hour, but he settled on something else.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure." Kai replied.  
  
Rei got off the bed and walked into the lounge as quickly as he could. He pulled out two bottles from his fridge and opened them. Kai came in a few seconds later, dressed in dark blue jeans and an open blouse. Rei held out Kai's drink, who took it.  
  
"Thank you, for this. It mean's a lot to me." Kai opened.  
  
"No need, if anything, I should be thanking you. You're very attractive, Kai, and with you on my team, I know we'll do well." Rei praised him.  
  
Kai blushed at the complement and looked away, but not for long, as Rei cupped Kai's face in his hand and brought it up to his. Rei's mind was screaming that this was a bad idea, but his heart and body couldn't wait any longer, not after today. Rei leaned forward and brushed his lips against Kai's, feeling no refusal, Rei pressed his lips against Kai, but that's all it was.  
  
Loud and hard banging pushed them apart in shock. Rei sighed and put his bottle down before matching over to the door and opening it. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Mariah standing there, arms crossed, scowling.  
  
"What do you want? Shouldn't you still be on holiday?" Rei growled, he did not want to see Mariah right now.  
  
"So I lied. But Anasha wanted to see you, and since it's your weekend to have her anyway, I thought you could have her for an extra day. Anasha!" Mariah explained, calling out.  
  
Hurried footsteps could be heard from the stairs before a small girl with short brown hair and green eyes, wearing a pink dress rushed and attached herself to Rei's leg. Rei picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Daddy!" Anasha yelled, hugging Rei and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hello. Are you alright?" Rei asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"Yep." Anasha nodded.  
  
"Have a nice holiday?" Rei asked, ignoring the patting of Mariah's foot.  
  
"Yep, it was hot!" Anasha said.  
  
"Rei?" Mariah growled.  
  
"Why don't you go inside for a bit, Anasha." Rei suggested, while putting Anasha down.  
  
"'Kay." Anasha called.  
  
Mariah and Rei watched as Anasha rushed inside then stopped as she caught sight of Kai coming out of the kitchen. Mariah grinned at Rei.  
  
"Interrupt something did I?" She taunted.  
  
"What do you want?" Rei repeated.  
  
Shutting the door, Rei began to argue with Mariah. Anasha stared at Kai who just stared back, giving up, Kai moved over to the sofa and sat down. Anasha crawled up and sat next to him, still staring. Kai turned his head to face Anasha, who smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Are you my daddy's boyfriend?" Anasha asked.  
  
"Hello to you too." Kai said.  
  
"My name's Anasha. I'm five." Anasha said, holding up five fingers.  
  
"Good for you." Kai replied.  
  
"What's you're name?" Anasha asked, crawling onto Kai's lap.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Kai. that's a silly name." Anasha scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are you my daddy's boyfriend?" Anasha repeated.  
  
"Why? Do you want me to be?" Kai played.  
  
"Yep, you're cute and my daddy tidied up. He never tidies up unless it's important." Anasha explained.  
  
"Really?" Kai smiled.  
  
"Yep." Anasha nodded  
  
Rei and Mariah's fighting comes through the door as they start yelling. Anasha hides her head in Kai's chest. Kai put his hand on her head.  
  
"Me no like it when mommy and daddy fight. Makes me sad." Anasha complained.  
  
"Do they fight a lot?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yep, lots." Anasha replied.  
  
"Do you know why?" Kai asked.  
  
"No." Anasha replied  
  
The door opened and Rei walked back.  
  
"And take your boyfriend with you!" Rei yelled down the stairs.  
  
Rei slammed the door and turned around, his emotions changing into joy and happiness as he walked over and picked up Anasha, hugging her. Anasha hugged back. Rei sat down next to Kai with Anasha on his lap.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck with you for three days then." Rei sighed.  
  
"Yeah!" Anasha cheered, putting her hand in the air.  
  
Rei grinned and quickly started to tickle Anasha's sides, who curled up, giggling like crazy. Rei continued to tickle her, laughing himself, not noticing that through Anasha's wriggling, she had landed on Kai's lap and was holding onto him, while Rei crawled on top of both of them.  
  
Rei didn't realise what was going on until his groin rubbed against Kai's, causing them both to moan in pleasure at the contact. Rei looked up from Anasha to see Kai now lying flat on the sofa, face flushed, with Anasha giggling into his neck. Kai opened his eyes to greet Rei's own hungry golden depths. Rei leaned forward to lightly run his lips upon Kai, but Kai turned away.  
  
Sighing, Rei stood from the sofa and pulled Anasha with him. Kai stood and grabbed his sack before walking to the front door. Rei didn't want it to end like this, for the case, and for him.  
  
"Did you say Rachael had a nephew?" Rei called out.  
  
"Yeah." Kai replied, his back to them.  
  
"How old?" Rei asked.  
  
"Six." Kai answered.  
  
"Well, why don't we go the park tomorrow. I'll bring Anasha and you can bring him. We can look at your photos and put a portfolio together while they play." Rei suggested.  
  
"What time?" Kai asked, his back still turned.  
  
"Say, one?" Rei suggested.  
  
"Fine." Kai finished.  
  
He opened the door and left. Rei kept looking at the door, shocked and disappointed at his foolishness. Anasha tugged at his trousers, catching his attention.  
  
"Where Kai go?" Anasha pouted.  
  
"Home." Rei replied.  
  
"Oh." Anasha complained.  
  
Rei picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Don't worry, you can see him tomorrow at the park, and maybe get a new friend."  
  
"Yey!" Anasha cheered and hugged Rei.  
  
*Collapses* I think this make up for any short chapters I have every written. It's officially my longest chapter yet! And what a chapter?! Hehehe, so close and yet so far. I was gonna put something in here, but that would make this fic shorter than I wanted it to be so I left it out. There we go, Anasha's back in it and a completely new beginning to this fic. Well, at least now I've given you some sort of indication of where this fic is going. I think. Lol.  
  
I was talking to Rae TB while ago and I made her brain tick, just like I hope to make urs..  
  
Does Kai kiss Rei because he has feelings for him, or is it because of his job? Don't look at me for answers I ain't gonna tell you! Gotcha thinking now haven't I? hehe  
  
Bye de bye 


	7. Park

Hello!! Writer's block, don't we all hate it, anyway, I survived and I've never written so much, there's this and a lot of other stuff ,my keyboard's on fire and my memory is almost out!!  
  
Jin: The delete some of your junk.  
  
darkness: go away. Anyway, here you go, chapter 7.  
  
Park  
  
Tyson was crawling around the office floor, grinning madly as he pretended to find Anasha, who was sitting under the desk muffling her laughter by covering her mouth with her hands. Tyson stood and looked around the room, hands on hips.  
  
"Now where could she be? I can't find her! She's disappeared!" Tyson played.  
  
Tyson heard Anasha giggle and grinned widely as he decided to play along. He moved slowly up to the desk and slammed his hands down, making Anasha jump, a squeak escaping her. Tyson picked up a cup and looked inside.  
  
"Nope not in here? Could she be in here?" Tyson looks under the growing pile of paper work he had, "Nope not under there."  
  
He moved over to his grey filing cabinet and stood before it.  
  
"She has to be in here."  
  
Tyson flung open a draw, then another and then the other, each time hearing Anasha giggle from under the table. Once he had closed all the draws he moved round to the front of the desk, making sure Anasha could see his feet. He heard Anasha shuffle back slightly at his approach. Tyson quickly crouched down to surprise Anasha.  
  
"Gotcha!" Tyson called.  
  
Anasha squealed and rushed out from under the desk and between Tyson's legs. Tyson turned and took chase, following her around his office, back under his desk and around the chair that stood in the centre of the room. Anasha went to the door and tried to reach the handle, but even when she jumped she was still too short to reach. Arms outstretched she continued to try and reach, her youth and innocence not letting her give up.  
  
Tyson walked slowly towards her, hands folded across his chest, nodding his head in victory. He stopped just behind Anasha and watched with a grin as Anasha slowly turned towards him, trying to smile innocently. Tyson smiled at her victoriously as she giggled nervously, knowing what was to come.  
  
Tyson launched forward and began to tickle Anasha as she began to roll around on the floor, laughing. They rolled around on the floor for a while, knocking over the chair and scattering all of Tyson's work over the floor, most of it now torn or creased beyond repair.  
  
The door opened and they stopped to see who it was. Tyson smiled mischievously as he saw Rei and Reen staring at them, in shock. Anasha got up and rushed at Rei, arms out wide, wanting a hug, which Rei did, picking her up in his free arm. He watched as Tyson stood up then took a look around the office.  
  
"Lucky you didn't let her into the Red Room." Reen spoke out.  
  
"Or my office." Rei added.  
  
"That daughter of yours is a right menace." Tyson stated, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Silly pixie." Anasha giggled.  
  
"I'm a pixie am I? Then what are you, madam?" Tyson asked crossing his arms.  
  
"An angel." Anasha said shyly, looking innocently at Tyson.  
  
"The devil more like." Tyson stated.  
  
Anasha's attention switched to the pictures Rei and Reen were holding and immediately recognising them, pulled them out of Rei's hand, one of them she held while the rest fell to the floor.  
  
"Anasha! Careful!" Rei warned.  
  
"It's okay." Reen said.  
  
He picked them all up and added them to the lot he held. Tyson moved over and stood next to Rei, looking at the picture Anasha was holding. A grin spread over his face once again and looked up at Rei, who was blushing slightly.  
  
"Enjoy yourself yesterday did you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Daddy look! It Kai!" Anasha shouted out, sparing Rei from Tyson's questioning.  
  
"Yes, it's Kai." Rei answered her.  
  
"He a silly boy. Look! He got no top on! He gonna catch a cold" Anasha said showing the picture to Rei.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Rei took the picture off her, but she grabbed it back. Giving up, Rei just picked the chair up and placed Anasha in it. Reen put the other pictures on the desk. Looking through them, Rei picked out three of his favourite and put them in a brown envelope. He then took out one portrait and put it in another envelope.  
  
"What you doing?" Tyson asked, leaning on the desk.  
  
"We don't have a lot of information about Kai. I'm gonna send this to Emily and see if she can get some more information on him." Rei explained.  
  
"Don't trust the chief then, eh?" Reen alliterated.  
  
"He already has tonnes to do. I thought I'd give him a break." Rei tried to gear away.  
  
"You don't trust him." Tyson added.  
  
"I do, it's just, he's concentrating more on Voltaire and Boris. I also want a fresh mind to look at this, plus someone who's not biased." Rei explained.  
  
"Do you suspect Kai?" Reen asked, shocked.  
  
"He said it himself, he'd been to the museum with Voltaire and Boris to see the Golden Phoenix and the next day it was gone." Rei explained.  
  
"I see." Reen said.  
  
"Voltaire could just be using Kai, you know, pinning everything on him so he gets to go free." Tyson added.  
  
"Then I'll find that out, but Kai's a suspect, I can't rule him out. You know that." Rei explained.  
  
"Daddy! I thought we were gonna go to the park?!" Anasha called out, getting bored.  
  
"In a minute, dear." Rei called back.  
  
Rei passed the brown envelope to Reen.  
  
"Could you send that to her?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure." Reen replied.  
  
"Who's the other envelope for?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Me." Rei said bluntly.  
  
"Really." Tyson began.  
  
"I have to go." Rei butted in, picking up the remaining images and walking over to Anasha.  
  
"Come on then." Rei called, holding out his hand.  
  
"Yey!" Anasha called, jumping off the chair and grabbing Rei's hand.  
Kai sat at the edge of a sandpit, watching as Dalazark tried to build a castle. He would push the sand up his mount only for it to fall down. Kai watched this a few times before he stepped forward and pushed some sand up then patted it down, forcing it to stay in place. Dalazark watched in amazement as the sand stayed in place.  
  
"You have to pat it down or it won't stay." Kai instructed him.  
  
Dalazark nodded and carried on build up is mount of sand. Kai looked around suspiciously, going from person to person, inspecting them, and looking for evidence of spies. His concentration was distracted when he felt something fall onto his hair then onto his shoulder and under his clothes, making him itch. He turned to see Dalazark pouring sand onto him.  
  
"Dala, stop it." Kai cried, pushing the plastic spade away.  
  
Kai started to brush the sand off when he heard more than one person laughing at him. He looked up to see Anasha sitting next to Dalazark and Rei standing beside him. Kai growled and shook his head, trying to get the sand off him. A hand came into his line of sight and Kai looked up to see Rei holding his hand out for him. Taking it, Kai stood up and took his coat off, trying to get all the sand out. Rei helped by rubbing it off his back.  
  
"Sorry about that. Anasha told him to. I would've stopped them, but I'm not as fast as her." Rei apologised.  
  
"It's okay." Kai returned.  
  
Once they had got most off the sand off they turned to watch Anasha and Dalazark, building up their mount of sand even higher. Rei turned to Kai.  
  
"Do you want to find somewhere to sit?" Rei offered.  
  
"Sure." Kai returned.  
  
They walked over to the nearest bench so they could talk privately but still keep an eye on Anasha and Dalazark. And that's what they did for a while, just watched them play, enjoying how carefree and happy they were. Rei's attention soon turned to watching Kai's saddened expression. Rei pulled out the pictures and placed them on his lap.  
  
Kai came out of his trance and looked down on the images, then up at Rei, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"We need to go through these and pick out twenty so we can put a portfolio together." Rei explained.  
  
Kai took the pictures and began to look through them, a constant blush on his face at the images. Rei found it so adorable and intoxicating that he didn't realise one of his hands had move to run through the back of Kai's hair. Kai took deep breaths to stop him from reacting to the familiar touch. Rei wasn't paying attention to the images Kai was picking out; he was more interested in the beauty before him, sitting right next to him.  
  
Rei's unfaithful hand soon moved to stroke the smooth skin of his cheeks, running back and forth, melting into its youth. Rei could feel his head moving closer to Kai, wanting to feel his flesh against his, he couldn't hold back, he didn't want to hold back. As Rei's lips touch Kai's warm jawbone, Kai pushed a group of pictures into his stomach.  
  
Rei pulled away and looked at the images in his lap, then back at Kai, upset.  
  
"Those twenty will do." Kai stated, not looking at Rei.  
  
"Okay." Rei answered, placing all the pictures back into his bag. He then sat back and they sat in silence for a while, neither saying a word. Kai broke the silence.  
  
"I told you before, and I'll say it again. I've had people try to get close to me before so they can get it for free. It's never worked and it's not going to start with you." Kai growled.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I could actually care for you. That I could actually possess some feelings for you that weren't based on just getting in your pants?" Rei spoke out, fed up.  
  
"That's been used as well." Kai answered his expression not changing.  
  
"God Kai! You know what, forget it." Rei was fed up now.  
  
They sat in silence once again. They watched as Dalazark pulled Anasha over to the swings, helped her up and pushed her softly. Anasha was constantly giggling, while Dalazark held a small blush on his cheeks.  
  
Kai looked over as a black limo pulled up and Max stepped out, walking over to Kai.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai asked.  
  
"Boris wants you back. He doesn't sound happy." Max informed him.  
  
"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Kai answered.  
  
Max returned to the limo and Kai turned to Rei, surprising him.  
  
"Come tonight, bring money. I want to show you something." Kai whispered.  
  
"What?" Rei asked.  
  
"Just bring money." Kai repeated.  
  
He stood and walked over to Dalazark.  
  
"Come on, kid, we have to go." Kai spoke.  
  
"Oh, I wanna stay and play with Anasha-chan. Please!" Dalazark complained.  
  
"Sorry kid, maybe another day. Come on." Kai said.  
  
Dalazark groaned and took Kai's hand. Anasha jumped off the swing and grabbed Dalazark's hand. He turned to Anasha only to receive a quick kiss on the cheek, causing them both to blush. Kai turned to Rei sadly, who smiled at him. Kai gave a small smile back then climbed into the limo with Dalazark. Rei watched it leave before walking over to Anasha and picking her up.  
  
"Why they go so soon?" Anasha complained.  
  
"Don't know. Hey, what do you say to staying at Tyson's place tonight?" Rei smiled.  
  
"Yey! Pixie!" Anasha called.  
  
There, and for all of you who wanted to see action in this fic, sorry, there isn't a lot, this is more of a real life setting, not an adventure one, I may do one after this, but this is not one sorry, as it's stated this is Mystery/Romance. So, sorry, you'll have to wait 'til I've finished this.  
  
Speaking of Mystery, I want to know who you think stole the Golden Phoenix, I know it's early days, but the next chapter may biased some of your opinions, so I want to know now.  
  
Review and tell me who and what you think.  
  
Bye de Bye 


	8. First Sighting

Hello, I'm posting a day early through blackmail on Setos Little Kittens behalf, mind you I suppose any of you blackmail me if I told you I was holding back for the fun of it. And I'd like to thank Setos little Kitten for helping me with this chappie also, thank you. Anyway, here you go and enjoy, and thank you to all the reviews!!  
  
First sighting  
  
Tyson turned down the music as he heard a knock at his door. On opening the creaking door he was greeted with a grinning Rei, who was holding a suitcase and Anasha, who was seated comfortably in his other arm. Tyson blinked, surprised at Rei's appearance. Anasha threw her arms in the air.  
  
"Boo!" She screamed.  
  
"Boo to you too." Tyson replied.  
  
Anasha held out her arms to Tyson, wanting a hug. Tyson holds out his arms and Rei gives her to him. He groans under the weight and leads Rei inside, who puts the suitcase down. Tyson finally gets to look at what Rei's wearing.  
  
"Going out?" Tyson cocked an eyebrow, which Anasha started to play with.  
  
"Going to see Kai, I think he may have some evidence for me." Rei explained, patting Anasha on the head.  
  
"Just in time for tomorrow's meeting I see." Tyson added.  
  
"What?! No that's I two days!" Rei panicked.  
  
"Nope, sorry, Shiro-sama moved it forward." Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Okay, thanks for telling me. So, I guess you know what I'm going to ask." Rei grinned.  
  
"Yeah, she can stay here and I'll bring here to the office with me tomorrow." Tyson groaned.  
  
"Thanks," Rei turned to Anasha, "That okay with you?"  
  
"Yep." Anasha nodded.  
  
"You know, I'm not happy with you going on your own, Rei. May be you should take the chief, or Reen, or anyone." Tyson warned him.  
  
"I'll be fine, Tyson."  
  
Rei walked to the front door and opened it before turning back.  
  
"Bye bye, Anasha, be good." Rei smiled.  
  
"Bye de Bye, daddy!!" Anasha gleamed.  
  
With that, Rei closed the door behind him and walked back outside. Tyson sighed then turned to the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Right, what we gonna do?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Food!" Anasha yelled.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Tyson grinned and carried Anasha into the kitchen.  
The abbey was very busy tonight and Rei was having problem just walking around. The smell of cigarette smoke was strong causing a mist to sit uncomfortably in the air as the multitude of colognes neutralised each other out, to Rei's delight; these were rich people, which meant expensive but bad colognes. Rei made a move for the bar but was forced backwards onto the lap of a rich businessman; Rei recognised him, Robert had done a case where he was a witness, or should he say the lover of the murdered woman.  
  
"Hey there, kitty, sit down here. We can talk." The guy smirked as his hand ran down Rei's leg.  
  
"Sorry, I'm taken." Rei grinned.  
  
He quickly got off the guy's obvious erection and toppled onto the counter of the bar, breathing a sigh of relief; it was also lucky that Rei was new when that case was out so he wasn't involved in it. Tyson was right, he wasn't safe here, there were too many familiar faces. but he had to come, how else would he get to Kai? A glass was placed before him and a clear liquid was poured into it. Rei looked up to see Rachael smiling down on him.  
  
"You looked a bit glum; thought I'd come and brighten up your day." Rachael winked.  
  
"Thank you, Rach." Rei took the drink and gulped it down in one.  
  
"Dalazark says you have a daughter. You look a bit young to have a child, Rei." Rachael inquired.  
  
"Young love, a foolish thing. We didn't know what we were doing, got paid back. But I love her, my life wouldn't be the same if something happened to her." Rei explained a smile on his face as a picture of Anasha's face entered his mind.  
  
"You still with the mother?" Rachael asked.  
  
"Hell no, she annoys me senseless." Rei growled.  
  
"Heh, women, eh? Can't live with them, can't live without them." Rachael leaned down, resting her elbows on the counter.  
  
"Yeah. Um, do you know where Kai is?" Rei asked.  
  
Rachael pointed of into the corner. Rei looked up to see Kai giving a quite attractive guy a lap dance. Rei's eyes travelled down to wear the guy's hands had settled comfortably on Kai's waist. He watched the guy lean forward and attacked Kai's neck, who leaned back to give him more room. Rei scowled at the view and turned back to Rachael.  
  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" Rachael spoke out.  
  
"What?" Rei was shook out of his thoughts.  
  
"Seeing someone you like doing that with someone else. I know how you feel." Rachael smiled sadly.  
  
"Tala." Rei spoke.  
  
"Yeah." Rachael sighed and pulled out a piece of paper, "Don't worry, that guy's time is almost over with. Here, Kai asked me to give this to you."  
  
Rei took the piece of paper and unfolded it;  
  
'Give $300 to Max and ask for me.'  
  
Rei folded the piece of paper back up and put it in his pocket. He took a glimpse at Kai, who had moved off the lad and was walking to the backstage, only to be pulled over by another guy, given a bunch of notes and dragged into a dark corner, where Rei lost sight of him.  
  
"Where is Tala, anyway?" Rei asked.  
  
"He. He's not well, he's taken the night off." Rachael turned to another customer.  
  
Rei cocked an eyebrow at that response, not believing her, "Can I speak to Max?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh, okay. Be back in a sec." Rachael quickly walked off.  
  
Rei turned to look where Kai had disappeared after hearing a commotion, and watched as Kai and another employee pulled a guy off one of the younger employees who was now being comforted by one of the managers. Swiftly, Rei's vision turned to Bryan and Spencer as they charged in and dragged the guy out of the abbey, who started kicking and yelling threats at the boy. Kai walked over and picked the boy up, taking him backstage.  
  
A hand tapped his shoulder and Rei turned to greet a smiling Max, now wearing a green uniform, but no tie; it was too hot in here for ties.  
  
"What can I help you with?" Max spoke up.  
  
Rei pulled out his wallet and counted out $300, "I want Kai." Rei answered, holding out the money.  
  
Max took the money and counted it out before placing it in his jacket pocket, "Just one major rule; no marking, that means no bites, no scratches, no cuts, no bruises. Understood?" Max spoke, obviously having to say this plenty of time before from the dull tone of his light hearted voice.  
  
"Understood. Do I wait here?" Rei asked.  
  
"He'll find you. Enjoy." And with that Max walked off backstage.  
  
Rei leaned over in his seat and looked at his wallet. He still had quite a lot left, thankfully. He put it back in his pocket and looked up at the stage. The guy who had helped Kai hold the man back was dancing in a fireman's outfit; though his small stance and messy purple hair gave him a youth that was to marvel, he had a finely toned body that rippled with muscles.  
  
As he waited, Rei's mind travelled to what Kai could want to show him. He'd actually been thinking about this all day and he still hadn't got any idea as to what it could be. It would be great if it could actually be the Golden Phoenix, but that was unlikely, he'd ring the police if that were so. In the corner of his eye he caught a guy looking suspiciously at him and whispering to the guys around him, who then decided to turn and look at Rei.  
  
He rattled his brain to see if he recognised them, but nothing came, well, not until he caught a good look at their leader. Rei recognised them now, they were known as the Dark Bladers, a group of gangsters who were paid to kill. I had been on a case involving a couple's killing and had ended up arresting one of their men. Shit, what was Rei going to do, they had recognised him, surely they'd make a scene and then Kai would know and the mission would be in tatters.  
  
One of them stood and started to walk towards him, a scowl on his face. Rei started to panic, this couldn't happen, everything was over if it did. Grabbing the nearest employee, Rei began to stroke his face, while his other hand travelled down to his waist. Rei leaned forward and kissed the boy's neck. As he did this he looked at the guy to get his attention then looked down to make the guy look down. And that's all it needed, the guy saw the gun Rei had in his hand that was pointed at the employee's waist and backed away, back to his group.  
  
Rei sighed, that was too close, of course now he had an employee trying to get money out of him and a not very trusting Kai on his way. This was not going to look good. Rei pulled away from the boy and placed a twenty-dollar bill in his collar before smiling and turning back to the bar. Rei began to prey that the boy would just go away and thankfully he did, happy that he'd at least got something. Rei sighed and called for another drink that disappeared quicker than the first.  
  
"How many of them have you had?" came a gentle whispering voice into his ear as hands wrapped round him and soft fingers travelled across his chest.  
  
"Only two. How are you?" Rei asked, leaning back into the touches.  
  
"Follow me." Kai whispered again.  
  
Kai took Rei's hand into his and dragged him backstage. Rei watch in delight as Kai's hips swayed as he walked in the white plastic that exposed every tight curve. But his entrancing view was disrupted when his eyes took in his surrounding. Doors lined every inch of the walls, all with 'taken' signs on them, while some people decided to have their payment settled in the corridor itself. Kai led Rei up a flight of stairs.  
  
Sighing, Rei followed, here it was a lot better. The walls where white with the odd painting hanging here and there and wall lamps lighting the way along the red carpeted floor. This was either for those very rich businessmen or for people like Kai who are fussy and special to the abbey. Rei wonder as to if Tala would be around here somewhere, or where Voltaire and Boris could be.  
  
Kai pulled him round a corner and into a hallway, where two sets of staircases greeted them. Rei was pulled up a flight and into another wing of the abbey, where it was very spacious and lavishly decorated.  
  
"Kai, where are you taking me?" Rei spoke up.  
  
"Quiet!" Kai growled.  
  
Kai pulled Rei round another corner and into a room. Rei stood, hands on his hips to take in the room's details. There was a king-sized poster bed, many shelves of books, a desk, an ensuite and did he mention, a king-sized poster bed. Kai moved over to desk and pulled out a roll of blue papers. He then turned to Rei and sat on the bed.  
  
"Take your top off." Kai ordered.  
  
"What?" Rei jumped, not expecting that from the guy who had literately turned him down that morning.  
  
"These rooms don't have locks, so if someone comes looking it's best to look as if something's going on." Kai explained.  
  
"Why didn't you just choose a room with a lock?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because I can't hide these in them." Kai growled.  
  
"Right." Rei sighed.  
  
Rei removed his top and throws it onto the desk as Kai moves to lie flat on the bed. He walked over and stood, looking Kai's slim form over, breathing in his beauty. He was so beautiful, so perfect, but that only upset Rei as he knew that this was never going to lead anywhere. Kai leaned forward and grabbed Rei's wrist, pulling onto the bed, on top of Kai, straddling his legs. Rei blushed as his mind clicked into the position he'd been thrown into.  
  
Rei blushed further as he felt Kai looking over his body, and shivered as he felt Kai's delicate fingers brush over his chest. Kai's finger's came in contact with one of his peaked nipples, causing Rei to moan as adrenaline pumped through his body. Kai bucked his hips to grind against Rei, who was starting to breathe faster and moan more frequently. Kai pulled Rei down and placed a gentle kiss upon his burning lips. But Rei was still awake enough for something to register, causing him to pull away from Kai.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Rei whisper.  
  
"You paid, that's a lot of money to loose, so, I'm giving you what you want." Kai explained.  
  
"I don't want it. Not if it's forced, yes, I want you, I find you very attractive, Christ, I think your breathtaking," Kai blushed at Rei's words, "But I want you to want it too."  
  
Rei could see the shock in Kai's ruby eyes as they shimmered with tears, which Rei hoped were of happiness. He was finally getting to him, making him believe and trust in him. it was about time.  
  
"So, what you found?" Rei asked, smiling at Kai.  
  
"Umm," Kai unfolded the rolls of paper and placed them on his chest.  
  
They were blueprints of the museum where the Golden Phoenix had been held, and on them were scribbled notes of how to get to it while avoiding the security. Rei looked up at Kai, shocked.  
  
"Where did you find these?" Rei whispered.  
  
"In the Office. I don't know who had them because all senior staff uses it, but I thought it could be important and since you showed interest in it the other day, I thought I'd show them you. Do you think we should call the police?" Kai asked, pursing his lips.  
  
"I don't want you to get into trouble so leave it with me, I'll tell them." Rei suggested.  
  
"Will the police raid the abbey?" Kai asked, seeming concerned.  
  
"If they can find positive fingerprints on these papers. Don't worry, I'll tell tem that both you and I handled them, okay?" Rei smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rei rolled the papers back up and placed them under the bed. When he looked back down on Kai he noticed that he looked concerned and was staring into the distance. Rei cupped Kai's small face in his hands to get his attention, loving those mahogany depths that stared back at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Rei whispered.  
  
Rei lay down upon Kai and wrapped his arms around him, giving him the warmth and love he could give through an embrace. Kai responded and wrapped his arms around Rei, burying his head in his chest. Moaning, Rei looked down to see Kai placing kisses upon his chest, Kai looked up and smiled shyly as he reached up and lightly kissed Rei before delving into a more passionate, wanting kiss.  
  
The door swung open and Rei jumped off Kai to see Boris standing in the doorway, smirking at them. He walked in a stood next to the bed, that grin still plastered on his old face.  
  
"How are you enjoying our services?" Boris asked, rubbing his wrinkled hands together.  
  
"Very much, you're all very friendly round here. Thank you." Rei replied.  
  
"I've seen you here before, and I see you've taken a shine to my Kai." Boris' smirk grew.  
  
"He's a very beautiful creature." Rei replied.  
  
"Isn't he, he's a favourite here, you're lucky you got him." Boris stated.  
  
"I am." Rei smiled down at Kai, who blushed.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you then. Enjoy yourself, oh and Kai, you have two tables downstairs." Boris stated.  
  
As he left Rei showed his fangs, his growls a whisper that only Kai could hear. Once the door was shut Rei calmed down and looked down at Kai, who had his eyes closed. Rei leaned down and kissed Kai, who opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Rei smiled.  
  
"Yeah.. I just don't feel like going down now." Kai sighed.  
  
"Can't you take the night off?" Rei asked.  
  
"No." Kai pouted.  
  
"How about I talk to Boris and take you out for the night sometime?" Rei smiled.  
  
"Good luck. You heard him, I'm a favourite here, people expect me to be here." Kai complained.  
  
"They can go without you for one night. I can try anyway." Rei pushed.  
  
Kai turned his head away from Rei. He sighed and got off the bed, putting his top back on, before returning to lie next to Kai, placing a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Rest. Don't go down until you're ready." Rei whispered.  
  
"You going?" Kai asked, turning to face Rei.  
  
"Yeah, but you've got my number if you want to talk just ring, 'kay?" Rei informed him.  
  
"'Kay." Kai smiled.  
  
Picking up the blueprints, Rei put them into his jacket and walked to the door. He looked back at the angel on the bed then walked out, finding his way out of the abbey. Rei smiled to himself, he finally had some solid evidence that someone at the abbey was involved in the theft, all he had to do now was hope that there were fingerprints on the papers that could seal this case for Rei, and give him the chance with Kai he so desperately wanted.  
  
Okay, now I'm really intrigued as to who u think it is. Come on, tell me, it's fun, go on, review!! Lol, oh looks like Kai is starting to trust Rei, about time, isn't it. Stupid boy. OH an u asked as to why Anasha calls Tyson a pixie - an old habit of mine that has been added to Anasha, along with Bye de bye..  
  
So yeah,  
  
Bye de Bye 


	9. Clues

Hmm, looks like a few of you are getting some solid ideas on who stole it, well, here's some more clues, so lets see what you can dig out of this. And thank you for all the reviews, this story is now my most review story yet - excluding one-shots and calculating Disturbance down to 8 chapters. what? I got bored one day! Still it shocked me! Thank you!!  
  
Oliver: 25  
  
Clues  
  
Anasha sat in a chair sucking on a lollypop stick as she watched Rei, Tyson, Kenny and Shiro-sama take their meeting. Kenny was giving his speech while passing round some pictures.  
  
"It seems that Voltaire and Boris have recently been seen dealing with known mobs, and apparently it's been valuable items they've been selling for money, a lot. These pictures show Voltaire selling off some pearls that had gone missing many years ago from England. It could be very likely that they're planning to sell the Golden Phoenix once the commotion's died down."  
  
"What if they've already sold the Golden Phoenix?" Tyson asked, half sleep.  
  
"No, word would've got out and that would put them in our firing line. No, they'll wait a few weeks yet, or even months." Kenny explained.  
  
"Is that it?" Shiro-sama asked.  
  
"I also found something on Kai. He's also been seen with Voltaire, yes, in the background but still seeming to play a vital roll in the exchange. He was also arrested two years ago under the suspicion of the theft of the Blue Dragon, but he was cleared since there wasn't enough evidence. There was a guy called Tala who was also arrested, but was cleared under the statements of a Max Tate. That's all I have for now." Kenny finished.  
  
"Tyson?" Shiro-sama turned on him.  
  
Tyson stood from his seat and placed a video in the VCR, "I think you'll be pleased with what I managed to dig up."  
  
Tyson plays the tape and the screen turns to the video surveillance of the Golden Phoenix. Three figures walked over to the encased item and studied it carefully. Tyson froze the tape and there stood Kai, Max and Tala, all looking at the Phoenix and talking to each other. Tyson turned to the others.  
  
"This was taken a week before the theft." Tyson handed more pictures.  
  
One had just Tala and Max looking at the Phoenix, "This was taken three days before the theft."  
  
One had just Kai and Tala looking at the Phoenix, "This was taken the day before the theft."  
  
And another of Boris, Voltaire, Tala and Kai, "This was taken a few hours before the theft, now either these people have a strange fascination with our Phoenix, or they were seeing how they could steal it. I also got this off the people downstairs."  
  
Tyson walked back to the VCR and changed the tape. The museum was dark and very quiet, then, two figures wearing black sneak in and in front of the Golden Phoenix, then the camera goes out. Tyson gives out more photos of the two black figures.  
  
"They're obviously not Voltaire and Boris, they look quite younger and there's obviously someone else involved because that camera didn't go out on its own. If I take a guess, I'd say it was Kai, Tala and Max." Tyson finished.  
  
"Good job, get someone to take a look at those images and see if they can make them clearer. Rei, what you got?"  
  
Rei gave his own photos out of the blueprints Kai had given him, "Kai gave me these last night, said they were in the office but that all senior staff use it so he didn't know who it belonged to, but I'm guessing that senior staff includes Voltaire, Boris and Max. But I got the people on it and they say that the writing is a ninety percent match with that of Voltaire Hiwatari, but they only found mine and Kai's fingerprints on them, and we were excluded out because we touched them last night." Rei said.  
  
"Unless Kai's prints were on the blueprints before he 'found' them." Shiro- sama spoke for the whole group including Rei.  
  
"That is a possibility, yes sir. Sir, can I ask your permission, sir?" Rei asked.  
  
"What is it, Kon?" Shiro-sama groaned.  
  
"I want to take a look around the abbey, after dark. I want to take a few men with me and I want your back up on it, sir." Rei asked.  
  
"What for?" Shiro-sama raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was in that abbey yesterday sir and I saw a lot of things that I'd like to look into." Rei explained.  
  
"You take two men, but your butts are your own, if you're caught, you get yourselves out of there." Shiro-sama spilled out, standing and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"What about our next meeting?" Tyson scratched his head.  
  
"I'll talk to him later and tell you." Kenny spoke up.  
  
"So Rei, who you taking and when?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Reen and you, and I want to go tomorrow night." Rei explained.  
  
"Why not tonight?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Too soon and I want to spend it with Anasha, she goes back tomorrow. And if I can I'm gonna get Kai to come over with Dalazark." Rei smiled.  
  
"I think you're getting too close to him, he's turning out to be a main suspect, heck he could've been the one behind all this." Kenny warned him.  
  
"I know the risks and how much evidence we have against him but there's also nothing to stop it from being anyone else." Rei tried to assure them.  
  
"Are you trying to convince us or yourself?" came Johnny's strong voice from the doorway, "Whatever you do Rei, try not to get too attached to the kid, a lot of men think that he's behind it all."  
  
"I know." Rei sighed, and if he was honest, he was starting to believe that Kai was behind it, then why. "But why would he give me those prints if he was behind it all?" Rei asked.  
  
"To lead you off the scent, to frame Voltaire who already has a history. That handwriting could very likely be his, Kon." Johnny explained, "Just be careful."  
  
With that, Johnny left the office where he let reveal a group of people huddled round an office block, mumbling about something. Tyson, Kenny and Rei walked over and tried to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey guys, what's so interesting?" Tyson asked, intrigued.  
  
Oliver turned around to greet them.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be off?" Rei asked.  
  
"Got better. And Rei, you never said your new boyfriend was so cute. You've been holding back." Oliver grinned.  
  
"What?!" Rei screamed.  
  
He rushed through the crowd pushing people aside until he got to the desk, there he saw a spread of photo, all of Kai. Rei blushed deeply then collected the pictures, ignoring the complaints and took them into his office. Anasha walked up and held out her hand for the pictures. Rei gives them to her and collapses in the chair, Anasha crawling on top of him as she looks through the pictures. Rei watched as she moved from image to image ending up look at one of Kai lying on his bed, looking deeply into the camera. Rei felt his heart break as he thought back to all the evidence they had found against him. Could it be true? Could Kai be involved with the Golden Phoenix's theft? Rei didn't want to believe it.  
Walking into the abbey was easier than Rei expected; Bryan and Spencer weren't at the front door and the doors were wide open. Rei walked down the stairs into the club where it looked completely different. It was a wash with light and the carpet that Rei thought to be black was now a deep red. It also looked a lot bigger, but that was because all the tables had been moved and it wasn't crowded with fat men and the air was cleaner, which Rei was especially thankful for.  
  
Looking around he spotted that there was one table seated near the stage and was occupied by Voltaire and Boris. Rei look further up to see Tala dancing on the stage to very quiet music. He must be practising after missing last night. Rei went to walk over but was stopped by Max, now wearing a dark blue suit.  
  
"Can I help you, Drigger?" Max asked, sounding slightly annoyed at his presence.  
  
"I wish to speak with Boris, purely business I can assure you." Rei smiled.  
  
"Wait here." Max ordered.  
  
He watched as Max walked over to the table and spoke to the two old men, who once hearing what Max had to say looked over at Rei, inspecting him. Boris looked pleased to see him, but Voltaire looked like he was going to throw up. Rei smiled and nodded his head slightly at them. He saw Boris nod to Max who walked back over.  
  
"Come on then." Max sighed.  
  
Max gave Rei a seat opposite Boris and next to Voltaire. He could feel Voltaire's soulless eyes running down his body, looking him over, Rei didn't like it, it was off putting. Voltaire was old and looked like he was decaying and his long grey hair fell down onto his shoulders, lifeless. His clothes made him look fat and he smelt of something Rei couldn't quite put his finger on. Boris on the other hand looked very younger for his age, though his purple hair was probably coated with so many dyes he didn't have to colour his grey hairs. But he was very pale and his black suit only made him look paler.  
  
"So what can we do for you, urm?" Boris silently asked for his name.  
  
"Drigger." Rei answered quickly.  
  
"Drigger, so what is it?" Boris asked.  
  
"I want to take Kai out for the night, let's say from six 'til noon the next day." Rei proposed.  
  
"Tala!" Boris called.  
  
Tala stopped dancing and came down from the stage to stand next to Boris.  
  
"Yes sir." Tala spoke.  
  
"Got get Kai." Boris said bluntly.  
  
"Sir." Tala sighed.  
  
Tala turned to leave and Boris slapped him on the butt, laughing as Tala jumped but carried on walking backstage. Rei watched him leave then turned to Boris who still held a smug grin on his face.  
  
"You know that's eighteen hours. That's a lot of money." Boris warned.  
  
"I'm sure it will be worth it." Rei replied.  
  
"Oh, I can assure you, you'll enjoy ever second of it. I just thought I'd warn you." Boris replied.  
  
"Thank you." Rei nodded.  
  
"And here he comes now." Boris smiled.  
  
Rei turned to watch Kai walk over, wearing a towel around his waist and sat on the floor between Boris and Rei, head lowered.  
  
"So, when did you want him?" Boris asked.  
  
"Tonight." Rei answered.  
  
"That'll cost you extra for short notice." Boris warned, but held his grin.  
  
"Understood, so is that alright?" Rei asked.  
  
"That's fine. Kai only had one performance tonight anyway, he was going to be working on the floor most of the time anyway so we can work around that easily. Now the cost." Boris explained.  
  
Kenny was right. This man really did love his money, a bit too much.  
  
"What do you want?" Rei asked, worried about how much this really was going to cost.  
  
"$10 000." Voltaire spoke out.  
  
Rei almost jump out of his seat at that, but managed to hold himself together, "That's a lot. You only ask for $300 for a fuck, all I'm asking is for that but outside the abbey. So, $1000." Rei proposed.  
  
Boris tapped Kai on the shoulder and he stood up and straddled his legs on Rei leg. Rei could feel Kai's manhood sitting on his lap, only his trousers separating them. Rei took a deep breath as Kai began to rock on his lap while he leaned forwards and placed an airy kiss on Rei's yearning lips and let his hand run down his chest.  
  
"I'd rethink your offer, Drigger." Boris suggested.  
  
"Urm, $2000." Rei breathed.  
  
"$5000." Boris suggested.  
  
Kai placed small kisses under Rei's jawbone while his hands ran along his waistband. Rei's own hands fell upon Kai's back and he planted a kiss on his shoulder.  
  
"Well?" Boris asked, grinning again.  
  
"$2500." Rei put forward.  
  
"$4000." Boris sighed.  
  
"$3000." Rei put forward.  
  
"Deal." Boris sat back in his chair, "He's yours for the night, but I need money up front."  
  
Boris held out his hand patiently. Kai got off Rei and returned to his place on the floor. Rei got his wallet out and sighed deeply as he pulled out $3000. He'd expected it to be higher so thankfully he'd got the money, which he gave to Boris, who decided to make a show of counting the money out then putting it in his pocket. With that Boris and Voltaire stood.  
  
"It was nice doing business with you. We'll leave you to sort out the details with Kai." Boris thanked him.  
  
Rei waited until Voltaire and Boris were out of sight before he sighed and collapsed in his chair. Kai's coughing brought Rei out of his thoughts.  
  
"So, are you gonna pick me up or shall I just make my way to yours again." Kai asked, still sitting on the floor.  
  
"Do you think you could get yourself over and bring Dalazark with you, it'll keep Anasha out of our way. " Rei replied.  
  
"Okay." Kai stood.  
  
Rei caught his arm before he could leave and pulled him onto his lap. Rei cupped Kai's face and made him look at him.  
  
"We won't do anything if you don't want to. This is more of a rest for you, to get you away from all of this, okay?" Rei explained.  
  
"Thank you, Drigger." Kai smiled.  
  
"Anytime." Rei smiled.  
  
Rei fell into shock as Kai leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, Rei pulled him away.  
  
"You don't have to do this, if you.." Rei repeated from last night.  
  
"I know." Kai whispered.  
  
Kai placed a passionate and fiery kiss back on Rei's wanting lips and wrapped his arms around his neck and Rei wrapped his around Kai's waist. Rei felt alive, this was the most loving and trusting kiss Kai had given him; the others had been hard and organised, this was passionate and free. Rei moved down to Kai's neck and nibbled at the skin there, eliciting at please groan from Kai.  
  
"Does this mean you trust me now?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai laughed at the question and placed a light kiss on Rei's moist lips before stepping of Rei and securing his towel around his waist. Rei also stood, smiling. He pulled Kai onto him, an arm around his waist and placed a kiss on his nose, causing Kai to sneeze, which made Rei laugh.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Rei looked down to see Kai was wearing the snake necklace again, it's curves evenly spaced and ending in a spike. He let his hand trace over it that led it down his chest and stomach, causing Kai to breathe in deep. Rei smiled at him.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rei turned and left the abbey, pleased with himself and in anticipation of what tonight could bring.  
There we go and there were so many clues in this chapter I'm almost giving away the answer. almost. Lol, me a sneaky girl! ( OK, please review and thank you again to all who already have, I read them all and love every single one of them.  
  
Bye de bye 


	10. One Night

BOO!! Hehe, don't mind me, I'm on medication from the nice men in white coats, hehe, yeah and guess what? It's the chapter you've been all waiting for!!! No, not finding out who stole the golden phoenix - I officially hate the spelling of that word -, no that comes later.. lot later.. or may be just later.. No this chapter is those eighteen hours our tiny koneko-chan gets to spend with our.. Phoenix. Ha! Oh, I don't think these drugs are doing what they're suppose to. oh well. Thank you for the reviews, bring big smile to darkness's face! Enjoy.  
One Night.  
  
Rei smiled as he watched Anasha play on the floor with her plastic tea set and her teddy bear, she seemed so at peace, a soft smile never leaving her face. Rei growled lightly at the thought of having to let her go back to Mariah in the morning. He hated giving her back, her company always made him feel better, nothing seemed like it was too much or too stressful for him. Everything seemed at peace with Anasha around.  
  
He watched as Anasha held the teddy tight in her arms and briskly walked over to the window. Placing the teddy bear on the window ledge, she climbed up herself, falling twice onto her butt, which Rei just laughed at then looked out the window, hands and nose pressed against the glass. She looked around in awe then shrieked and clapped her hands in delight.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, look!" Anasha cried pointing down against the window.  
  
Rei stood with a sigh and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. He looked down and saw a red jaguar pull into the alley. The door opened from the back and Dalazark jumped out, clutching a bag to his chest. The driver's door opened and Kai came out looking around. Rei watched in delight as Kai walked round and picked Dalazark up in his arms then disappeared into the building.  
  
Rei picked Anasha up and placed her on the sofa, then picked up all her toys and dropped them in her bedroom. He then made one last look around the house, making sure everything was okay. Anasha giggled at his actions, hugging the teddy closer to her. Rei brushed himself down and took in a deep breath. He was going to enjoy tonight.  
  
The knock at the door brought Rei out of his thoughts and his skin, which made Anasha giggle even more. He walked slowly to the door, took a breath and opened it. A flash of orange rushed through his legs and into the lounge, where it settled on the couch next to Anasha. Anasha stared at Dalazark as he did then started giggling, followed by Dalazark.  
  
"Sorry, he's a bit excited tonight." Kai apologised.  
  
"It's okay." Rei replied.  
  
He turned back to see Kai in a pair of figure tight jeans and a short sleeved polo neck, again wearing the snake pendent. The triangles that usually occupied his soft cheeks were no longer there, giving him that innocent vulnerable look once more. Rei smiled down at him before moving out the way to let him in.  
  
"Please, come in." Rei offered.  
  
Kai bowed slightly then walked in, moving into the lounge to watch Dalazark poke at Anasha's teddy bear, who revolted by hugging it closer to her while shaking her head in protest. Dalazark laughed at this and clapped his hands. Rei closed the door and walked over to stand next to Kai.  
  
"Dalazark, Anasha, go to your room, let us talk in peace." Rei ordered, pointing to the spare bedroom.  
  
"'Kay!" Anasha cried.  
  
She jumped off the couch and took Dalazark's hand, pulling, causing him to topple to the floor. Anasha giggled and Dalazark giggled back before she picked him up and dragged him into her room. Once the door was shut, Rei collapsed onto the couch with a smile.  
  
"That should keep them occupied for a while." Rei smiled.  
  
"Suppose." Kai mumbled.  
  
Kai kneeled down on the floor next to Rei, who looked down at him confused.  
  
"I'm not going to bite if you sit on the couch, Kai." Rei joked.  
  
Kai stiffened, "Sorry, old habit."  
  
Kai got up and sat next to Rei, hands in his lap. Rei turned slightly to look at him, head resting on his hand.  
  
"When I'm. 'bought', I'm usually told to sit on the floor, that way it makes them seem superior to me." Kai explained, looking down at the comfortable floor.  
  
"Well, there will be none of that here. If you want you can leave and go out and enjoy yourself. I didn't buy you for my benefit, I did it for you, so you could get some time away from all that. I won't be offended if you leave." Rei assured Kai as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, and I will stay. I feel safe around you." Kai spoke quietly.  
  
Rei smiled and an urge to touch Kai came over him; he could feel his chest tightening and his mouth drying as he stared at Kai's beautifully defined features. He let his eyes travel down to Kai's covered neck and down around the snake necklace and down to the belt on Kai's jeans. Rei absentmindedly licked his lips and took a deep breath as image after image filled his mind. Zachary. Rei shook his head and stood from the couch, couching away the thoughts.  
  
"Dinner should be ready by now." Rei spoke out of the silence.  
  
"I'll help you." Kai stood next to Rei.  
  
They walked into the kitchen, where Rei pulled out a towel and moved to the oven. He watched as Kai opened cupboard after cupboard to find the plates. Rei smiled at Kai, he looked so innocent and relaxed at the moment, and it made Rei feel great. He opened the oven and pulled out the pizza, placing on the side. Kai placed four plates next to it, then looked up at Rei, an amused grin on his face.  
  
"What? I had to pick something for the kids to eat as well, plus I bet it's been ages since you've had one." Rei grinned back.  
  
"That is true." Kai replied.  
  
Rei passed Kai a knife, "Could you cut it up please."  
  
"Sure." Kai replied.  
  
He took the knife and stood in front of the pizza. Rei turned round and pulled two beers out of the fridge then poured two squashes for Anasha and Dalazark. Hearing a squeak of pain, Rei turned to see Kai sucking his thumb, a pained expression on his face. Rei then proceeded to watch him as Kai carefully placed his fingers on the pizza, quickly removing and replacing them at times as he cut the pizza, his tongue licking his lips in concentration.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Rei giggled.  
  
"Shush, it's been a while." Kai smiled brightly at him.  
  
Rei walked behind Kai and wrapped his arms around to take hold of Kai's, directing the knife, cutting the pizza. Rei could feel Kai shaking in his hold and decided to finish this quickly, though his body didn't want him to, feeling so warm and relaxed at the moment. Once finished, Rei moved Kai out the way and placed the pieces onto one of the plates. As he turned he noticed Kai was holding himself, looking into the distance.  
  
"Are you okay, Kai?" Rei asked, as he walked up to him.  
  
"When. when they did that. it was. it wasn't pleasant." Kai closed his eyes.  
  
Rei moved forward and hugged Kai, who buried his head in his chest, "It's okay, nothing's going to happen to you here, I promise."  
  
"I know." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei pulled him away and kissed him on the forehead before turning to collect the drinks, "Could you bring the pizza through?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kai walked passed Rei as he walked back into the lounge, placing the drinks down on the table. He sat down and waited for Kai to put the pizza down and join him.  
  
"Anasha, Dalazark! Food!" Rei shouted.  
  
Squeals could be heard and the door to the spare room was flung open as Anasha and Dalazark rushed out and sat in front of the pizza, eager to start eating. Rei laughed at them and signalled for them to start. They both lunged forward and pulled a piece out each. Rei leaned forward and pulled out two, giving one to Kai, who smiled at him.  
  
Rei grinned at the mess Anasha was making of her dress and let a small laugh escape at seeing Mariah's face as she tried to clean the stains out. Maybe he should hide the dress until next time so the stains won't come out. Rei attention turned to Kai as he carefully took a small bite, his free hand under his chin as to not drop anything. Rei's imagination run wild as the melted cheese stretched from the piece to Kai's mouth. The cheese finally broke and attached to Kai's pale chin.  
  
They continued to consume the food, though slightly interrupted by Dalazark getting squash on his top, which follow him having to borrow one of Anasha's, which she blushed at. Rei sat back, full, and looked over at Kai who was also reclining against the couch. That's when Rei noticed a smudge of tomato sauce on the corner of Kai's lips.  
  
Okay, so Rei wasn't entirely full, and it was too tempting not too. Rei captured Kai's chin in his hand and leaned forward to lick the sauce from Kai's lips. When is was gone, Rei didn't move back, in fact he leaned closer and captured Kai's lips in his. Feeling Kai respond immediately, Rei deepened the kiss, moving his lips with Kai's. Squabbling interrupting them and Rei looked up to see Anasha and Dalazark fighting over the last piece.  
  
"Hey, stop fighting." Rei called.  
  
Rei let go of a flushed Kai reluctantly and leaned forward to tear the piece in two and give a piece to each of them. They took it eagerly and began to bite them, smiling at each other. Rei turned back to see Kai resting on the couch, eyes closed. Smiling, Rei brushed a few strands out of his face and sat back, admiring his features once more.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked into Rei. He got so lost in their wine depths that were surrounded by the heavenly blue of his hair that he didn't even acknowledge Anasha and Dalazark returning to their room. What he did notice was Kai moving over and placing his lips on his, waiting for a reply. Rei didn't have to think, he allowed his lips to press against Kai's and let his arms wrap around him and pull him closer.  
  
As the passion and fire built in their innocent kiss, Rei moved to lay Kai down on the couch, delighting in feeling his petit form below him. Feeling Kai shiver and stiffen, Rei pulled away quickly, looking to see Kai's now scared and fearing eyes. Rei sat up and pulled Kai with him.  
  
"What's the matter?" Rei whispered.  
  
"I didn't like it, I'm sorry. Don't let him hurt me." Kai whispered.  
  
"Who hurt you? Kai, what's wrong?" Rei was worried now.  
  
"My grandfather. If people tell him that I wouldn't behave, he. he hurts me. Please, don't tell him, I beg you." Kai let tear run down his cheeks.  
  
Rei pulled Kai close to, "Hey, it's okay, I won't tell him. I won't let him hurt you. It's okay, you're safe with me. Kai, if I do anything you don't want then just say, don't think you have to do anything just because I paid. This night was meant for you to relax, nothing more."  
  
"I don't want this anymore! I don't want it! It hurts! I want to be loved! I don't want this anymore! Help me." Kai murmured through his sobs.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm trying. Just hold on a little longer and everything will be fine. I promise." Rei whispered.  
  
"When you left. I was told I was working double tomorrow. I don't want to do it! I can't do it!" Kai cried.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. You're stronger than this Kai, I know you are. You can make it through this. If not for you, then me." Rei whispered.  
  
"For you?" Kai repeated.  
  
"I need you to make it through this. If you don't I don't think I could survive." Rei opened.  
  
Kai pushed slowly away from Rei to look up at him, dumbfounded, "How?"  
  
"Because I love you." Rei whispered.  
  
Kai's pupil diluted at the words and his mouth opened in shock. Rei looked away from Kai, slightly upset at Kai's reaction, hoping for more, but deep down knowing that this was what he was going to get.  
  
"I need to sleep." Kai whispered.  
  
"You can use my room." Rei offered.  
  
"I want you with me." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei looked up shocked, until Kai replied, "I'm not used to being on my own."  
  
Rei nodded and led Kai into the bedroom, where they stripped from their clothing and climbed under the covers. There, Kai moved up to rest on Rei's chest, soon falling to sleep. Rei let his hand slide onto Kai's back as he watched him sleep. Upset at Kai's outburst tonight, angered with Voltaire and exhilarated that he was able to be this close and intimate with such a special person.  
  
Rei woke with a shock as the bed started to shake. He bolted up, forgetting about Kai and waking him up too. It was still very dark and Rei took a look over at the clock. it was two o'clock in the morning. Rei turned back to see Anasha and Dalazark standing at the end of the bed, each holding a stuffed toy. Kai sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter, Anasha?" Rei yawned.  
  
"We had nightmares." Anasha whispered, hiding behind her teddy bear.  
  
"What about?" Kai asked.  
  
"Ghosts." Dalazark squeaked.  
  
"I'm guessing you want to sleep with us then." Rei sighed.  
  
Anasha and Dalazark didn't reply, they just jumped under the cover between Kai and Rei. Anasha cuddling up to Rei and Dalazark to Kai, both immediately falling to sleep. Rei sighed and looked over at Kai, who was stroking Dalazark's hair. Kai looked up at Rei and smiled, before lying down and closing his eyes. Rei sighed at the sight, wishing things could stay as they were, then lay down to fall asleep once more.  
Rei woke up the next morning yawning, after rubbing his eyes he looked over to stare into bright mahogany depths. Rei stared back, falling into a trance as Kai's depths drew him in. The wine deep orbs came closer to him then were sealed by pale eyelids as warm lips fell upon his own. Rei closed his eyes and fell into the sensation of those lips, letting his hands wrap around Kai's slim figure and pulled him closer. He shivered as Kai's hands sat upon his neck, pulling Rei closer and playing with the tiny strands of hair. Rei pulled away looking around the room then back down at Kai.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Rei asked, concerned.  
  
"In the lounge watching cartoons." Kai replied, still playing with Rei's hair.  
  
"Good." Rei smirked.  
  
Rei leaned down and captured Kai's lips, immediately taking control as his tongue slithered into Kai's mouth, on fire at the warmth and texture of Kai's mouth. Kai groaned into the kiss, pulling Rei closer to him, their bodies rocking against each other, forcing more ecstasy filled groaned from both of them. Rei pulled away to Kai's disappointment and placed a path of light kisses down Kai's neck, who threw his head back to give Rei more room. Rei licked a section of his neck before clamping down.  
  
"No marking." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei moved away and kissed the abused area. He placed his arms either side of Kai's face and began to play with the strands of his hair.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Rei whispered, still in a trance.  
  
"What's the time?" Kai asked.  
  
Rei looked over, "Eight, plenty of time yet."  
  
Bang. Rei squinted as the sound echoed around the apartment.  
  
"Rei Kon! Open this door!" Mariah's voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Rei?" Kai cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"My real name." Rei mumbled.  
  
He got out of bed and wrapped a dressing gown around him. He walked out into the lounge to see Anasha and Dalazark watching the television in awe. Rei opened the door and Mariah and Lee barged in. Mariah picked up Anasha.  
  
"Hello, Anasha, how are you?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Great!" Anasha called, hugging Mariah.  
  
"Mariah, you have no right to barge into my place like that!" Rei yelled.  
  
"I'll do what I want, Kon. Lee and I had plans for today and we needed Anasha. Waiting for your lazy butt was not part of our plans. Where's her stuff?" Mariah barked.  
  
"In the bedroom." Rei growled.  
  
"Lee?" Mariah asked.  
  
Lee pushed past Rei and walked into the spare bedroom. Rei glared at Mariah, who turned away and looked down at Dalazark who was cowering on the couch.  
  
"Who's the brat?" Mariah bit.  
  
"He's mine." Kai called.  
  
Mariah looked up to see Kai standing in the bedroom door wearing a shirt with his boxers. Mariah looked him up and down, disgusted. Kai just looked back with an emotionless glare. Lee walked back out and over to Mariah, now holding Anasha's suitcase.  
  
"Now get out." Rei growled.  
  
"Daddy!" Anasha cried.  
  
She jumped out of Mariah's hold and into Rei's arms, hugging him tightly. Rei sighed as he held her tightly, hiding his face in her hair.  
  
"Be a good girl and I'll see you in two weeks." Rei whispered.  
  
"Love you, daddy." Anasha kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Rei put her down and waved to her as she walked out of the apartment with Mariah and Lee. He watched the door shut and lowered his head. A hand fell on his shoulder and Rei pulled Kai into a hug, breathing in his scent to relax him. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei, whispering to him.  
  
"It's okay. Shh, it's okay, Rei."  
  
"I hate her, I hate her so much." Rei whispered with a growl.  
  
"I know, I know. But she's gone now and I'm here." Kai whispered.  
  
Rei pulled away slightly to look at Kai.  
  
"But you'll be gone in a few hours too." Rei whispered, stroking his face.  
  
Kai placed a card into his hand, "Use this and you can see me whenever you want."  
  
Rei looked down at the VIP card, shocked, "Thank you, why didn't you give me this before?"  
  
"Because I didn't trust you then." Kai explained.  
  
Rei looked at him, dumbfounded, and Kai leaned forward and kissed him, passionately, "My numbers on the back too."  
  
Kai walked back to the bedroom as Rei looked on the back to see the number written in Kai's soft handwriting. Johnny was right, it did look like Voltiare's. exactly like Voltaire's. Rei put the card on the side and followed Kai into the bedroom. He watching him put on that snake necklace again.  
  
"You like that, don't you." Rei asked.  
  
"My grandfather gave it to me, he has one just like it. Said it was a bond between us." Kai clutched the pendant.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him?"  
  
"He may be a horrid man, but he's still my grandfather and I hold such respect for him." Kai fought back.  
  
"What if he's just using you, again?" Rei put forth.  
  
"Then I'm a fool, but at least, I'll know I stuck by my family and honoured my roots, no matter what."  
  
"What if he did steal the Golden Phoenix and plants it all on you." Rei asked, knowing he was reaching his boundaries now.  
  
"Then I'll go down for him." Kai said sadly.  
  
Rei rushed forward and grabbed Kai's shoulder, forcing him to face him. Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kai was willing to give his freedom for his grandfather, and Voltaire probably knew it too.  
  
"You can't do that! You can't go down for something you didn't do! It wouldn't be right, and you'd be hurting a lot of people. you'd be hurting me." Rei cried.  
  
"I know."  
  
Kai leaned forward and planted a kiss on Rei's pouting lips.  
  
"I'd better go." Kai whispered.  
  
He walked out the door and picked up Dalazark.  
  
"Come on then, let's get back before Auntie Rachael has a fit." Kai groaned under his weight.  
  
Kai picked up his suitcase and walked to the front door, waiting for Rei. Rei came through; arms folded and opened the door for him. Kai stepped out and turned around.  
  
"Thank you, you don't know how much this has meant to me." Kai whispered.  
  
"Anytime." Rei mumbled, closing the door on Kai and falling to the floor; tears in his eyes.  
  
. . . Anyone who wants to kill Mariah go sigh up over there *points to Mariah hunting day form* I hope you will consider it, big stress relief. Anywho, yup, Anasha's gone, Kai knows Rei's real name and Rei's.. being a typical koneko. Lol, hope you enjoyed and review for me and bring me more glorious smiles. and pills don't forget the pill. Hehehe!  
  
Bye de Bye 


	11. Night

Hi di hi, a nice little short one with lots of clues to help you out.. Just remember who I am!  
  
Night  
  
Rei, Tyson and Reen waited in a black van while the abbey dismissed their drunken customers. They had been waiting for three hours now and it was coming round to two in the morning. Tyson let a yawn escape him as he settled down into the backseat, wanting to fall to sleep. Rei was looking through binoculars as he watched drunken fat billionaire after drunken fat billionaire leave the abbey. Reen had his camera with him and had been constantly taking photographs since the moment they arrived; Rei had lost count of how many films he had gone through after six.  
  
Rei heard a click and turned back to see Tyson idly loading his gun. Growling to grab Tyson's attention, he glared at his confused face.  
  
"What?" Tyson shrugged.  
  
"No guns, this is strictly undercover, no talking to others, being seen by others and definitely now guns. We are going to be in and out of there in one hour, any longer or they may detect us. All we have to do is look round the primacies, find the office and Boris and Voltaire's bedrooms. That's all I want you to do, nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Tyson blinked.  
  
Reen tapped Rei on the shoulder and he turned back to lean over Reen.  
  
"What is it?" Rei whispered.  
  
"Lights have gone out. Looks like it's time." Reen looked over at Rei.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
They all stepped out of the car and brushed down their black outfits. Reen put a hat over his red hair and Tyson tied his back. Rei opened the boot and felt round for a bag, which he unzipped and pulled out two flashlights, passing one to Tyson. Staying in the forested area, they walked round to the back of the abbey and sneaked up to the back door.  
  
Rei stepped forward and grasped the knob in his gloved hand before slowly turning it. He heaved a sigh of relief when the door opened. Obviously Boris wasn't as smart as people had said. They stepped inside and Rei moved his flashlight around trying to figure out where they were. Tyson pushed his flashlight ahead of Rei's and the room illuminated to show the layout of a kitchen. Rei sighed as Tyson grinned; his mind never left food for anything.  
  
Jumping, Rei and Tyson turned around as a flash went off. Reen stood there in the light of the flashlights, grinning apologetically. Rei glared before walking out of the kitchen and into the main hall that he recognised from when Kai had dragged him round. Reen whistled quietly in awe at the size of the place then commenced to take another set of photographs, this time the flash off and night vision on.  
  
Quietly, they walked up the stairs and into a corridor of red carpets and cream walls, though everything looked black in this light.  
  
"Check each room, I'm sure Boris or Voltaire's room is down here somewhere." Rei instructed in a whisper.  
  
Tyson and Reen nodded and they each took a room, opening the door, looking around then closing them, having no luck. Tyson moved down to what looked like an expensive doorframe and opened the door. His squeaking attracted Rei and Reen's attention and they walked down to meet Tyson who was inside the room.  
  
Leaning into the room, Rei looked around to see Tyson pointing at the bed. Rei looked over to see Tyson's flashlight pointing slightly above the bed, with the rays leading out to show a lying figure in the bed. Rei pushed himself in with Reen not far behind, camera still going off every five seconds, and took a closer look at the figure. He cringed when he recognised the figure as Voltaire. He turned back to the other two.  
  
"Check the draws and shelves for anything." He whispered.  
  
Tyson moved over to the desk and slowly opened the draws and sifted through them with his gloved hands, while Reen took the shelves. Rei walked closer to Voltaire and checked over the bedside draws. On top was a glass of water with a bottle of pills next to them, next to that was a gun which Rei opened up to see it fully loaded, then there was his gold chunky watch and next to that was a frame with a picture in it.  
  
Rei picked it up and studied it carefully; it was of Kai, he looked about twelve, those triangles were no longer on his face and his hair was a lot longer, coming finely down to his waist, yet still holding those tones of blue. He wore an open white blouse and loose blue jeans, though his petit figure could still be seen. Around his neck he wore that snake necklace still and around his wrist were gold chains that link onto others that disappears beyond the edges of the picture. He was sitting on what looked like a pole, but Rei didn't care much; it was his face that attracted him. He wore a smile that Rei had never seen before, it was so peaceful and innocent and carefree and his eyes held more depths of emotion then even Anasha had been able to show.  
  
Rei sighed as he put down the image and traced his finger along Kai's form. He so wanted to see that Kai now, even more, he wanted to be the one to make Kai show that type of emotion. Rei continued to look round and noticed an exact duplicate of Kai's necklace lying on top of Voltaire's chest. Carefully he reached out and pulled it up from his chest to closer inspection. It was an exact duplicate, except this one was a bit smaller.  
  
Rei pulled out a bag of quick setting paste, picked some out, and encased the pendant between the two pieces. Rei watched Voltaire's expression carefully as he counted for one minute. Voltaire was getting restless, they have to leave soon before he woke up and ruined everything. After a minute, Rei separated the two now hard piece of clay and set the pendant carefully on Voltaire's chest. Turning, he placed the pieces in his pocket and motioned for the others to follow him.  
  
They carried on down the hallway before stopping outside a stylised wooden door with a gold plaque on it. Tyson raised his flashlight to read the inscription. It was the office. Rei turned the knob and walked in turning on the light. Reen and Tyson walked past him and he closed the door.  
  
"Right, where do we start?" Tyson asked, hands on hips.  
  
"I'll take the desk, you two take the walls." Rei informed them.  
  
"Will do!" Reen replied.  
  
They spilt up and took their places. Tyson and Reen commenced in moving objects on shelves to look in, behind and under them, while Rei checked through all the files on the desk. He picked up a newspaper and noticed an article had been circled with a red pen. Rei looked closer to see it was an article on the Golden Phoenix. He put it to the side and looked through the rest of the files. They were of sales Boris had made with fellow criminals; Rei recognised a few of the items from old cases. He then opened another file, which was written in Voltaire's handwriting, it seemed to be related to a sale a few days ago, involving the Dark Bladers for the item. the Golden Phoenix.  
  
Rei clutched the files, creasing the pages; this was his ticket to sealing Voltaire. Apparently the Dark Bladers had offered ten million for the phoenix, but according to the file Voltaire had other businessmen he wanted to talk with first. Rei picked the newspaper up and put the file and it under his arm. He quickly looked through the draws, but found nothing. Reen and Tyson came over to Rei, shrugging.  
  
"Nothing?" Rei asked.  
  
"No." Tyson replied.  
  
They walked out, turning the light off and walked down the corridor. Rei stopped outside a door and stared at it for a while. It seemed to draw him in, wanting him to investigate. Rei felt a slight warmth come from the room and he felt his senses failing him when his arm reached out and opened the door. Rei let the door slide open, still hesitant to go in. Holding up his flashlight, he took a deep breath and walked in. The flashlight lit up the room that he soon recognised as yet another bedroom and he found himself walking over to the bed. Tyson popped his head round and walked in, pulling Reen with him. Rei let the flashlight shine just above the bed to light up the face of the sleeper. He let out a gasp as his golden eyes fell upon Kai's resting form. He looked so beautiful at the moment; the triangles on his face no longer there and his hair flopped over his face, exhausted. His left hand lay next to his head on the pillow while the blanket sat comfortable on his waist, showing off Kai's soft muscle bound chest.  
  
Rei's eyes shot open when he saw his hand reaching out to touch Kai, pulling it back he stepped away from Kai, reluctantly. He found himself staring in awe at the boy, remembering their time together last night, it had felt so right for them to be together, he just wished all this could come to an end so he could finally try to form something stronger with Kai.  
  
"Rei, you'd better come and see this." Tyson whispered.  
  
Rei turned and walked over to Tyson and Reen who were standing by the bookshelf. Rei looked over Tyson's shoulder and let his jaw drop; there on the shelf was a safe. Rei felt his heart sadden at the sight of the safe, only one thing could be in there. Tyson's hand tapping on his shoulder brought him out of his stupor and he took out the paste once more and placed it into the lock.  
  
"You okay, Rei?" Reen asked, worried at the long face of Rei.  
  
"Hmm." Rei replied, not really listening.  
  
After a minute he took the mould out and placed it in his pocket. He then rushed out of the room, not even looking at Kai with Reen and Tyson right behind him. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen; there was a safe in Kai's room, a safe that could only need to hold one thing. the Golden Phoenix.  
  
Lalalalalala!! There you go, well, I bet that's change a few of your minds on who did it, lots of clue I have to say. Hehehe, review and speak to me of your wisdom on who stole the Golden Phoenix! - just remember the old clues I gave you as well. Lol.  
  
Bye de bye 


	12. Time

Yeah!! 200 reviews!! That's what I was waiting for and now that I have it I can grace you wonderful pixies with another chapter!!! Lots happens. well actually it doesn't, but it comes to a critical point.. Lol, I think you'd be best just reading it then listen to me ranting about it. Hehehe. Thank you for all the reviews, I love each and every one of them.  
  
Time  
  
It had been three days since Rei had gone to the abbey and found the safe in Kai's room. Since then Rei had isolated himself from society, locking himself in his apartment and unplugging the phone. From then he'd spent most of his time in bed, yet mostly just lying on his back, spaced out. At other times he'd take a bath and just lay in the warmth of the murky water for hours. His diet was also a wreck; the kitchen was lined with empty bottles and the floor, littered with boxes of microwaved food.  
  
Rei was a mess, but he didn't care, why should he when the one person he thought he could truly love and spend his life with had become his main suspect in the case. True, Voltaire, Boris, Max and Tala all had good solid evidence against them, but Kai. Then why would he give evidence to him, oh yeah, he didn't know Rei was a cop. Kai knew him as 'Drigger', a photographer.  
  
Sighing, he turned to look at the clock on the wall, the only source of sound in the apartment. Kami, he was lonely, he needed company, someone to share his life with, to love and treasure. Having Anasha around helped, but it wasn't enough. He wanted a partner, he wanted Kai and he wanted this whole case shit to fuck off!  
  
The clock red ten o'clock, Rei would have to go soon, the moulds would be ready and they'd have a duplicate of the key, and then they'd be able to make an arrest. no matter who it is.  
  
Rei picked up his coat and walked out of the apartment, deciding to walk to the office today. Getting some fresh air will do him some good, he hoped. He stepped out of the apartment and the door shut behind him. Stopping, Rei slowly closed his eyes and let his head tilt back before he let out a growl in frustration; he'd left his key in his apartment again.  
  
His usual hop down the stairs turned into a painfully slow drag before he stepped out into the bright world outside, a complete contrast to how he felt. His walk took him through the park and to the same spot where he and Kai had brought Anasha and Dalazark. Rei smiled at the memories, treasuring them but missing those times.  
  
He exited the park through to the main high street, taking the long way round, wanting to delay the inevitable. The street was crowded with people and Rei ended up hitting his shoulder against passers-by most of the time. But he didn't care; he didn't even care when he knocked someone over.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" The voice called from behind him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rei turned and held out his hand, only to gasp as he saw Kai sitting on the floor, legs spread with a bag in his lap. Rei was speechless; he didn't know what to say. Kai looked up and echoed Rei's earlier exclamation, yet it soon changed into a warm smile.  
  
"Hey, Rei." Kai greeted.  
  
"Hey." Rei helped Kai stand up and picked up his bag, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kai stood and brushed himself down with his left hand, then took the bag from Rei.  
  
"Had to buy some things." Kai replied.  
  
"What you bought?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai held out the bag for Rei, who took it back and pulled out a pair of armbands, red in colour with grey spikes that would sit on the elbows and a loop that would attach around the middle finger. Rei looked up at Kai.  
  
"What are these for?"  
  
Sighing, Kai rolled up the sleeve on his right arm to show that it was bandaged up to his elbow. Rei took his arm, which made Kai wince. Rei pulled Kai closer to him, arm round his slender waist.  
  
"What happened?" Rei asked, shock evident in his voice.  
  
"A customer complained last night. I wasn't well and didn't feel like doing much. I was punished for it." Kai said.  
  
Rei lifted his chin to look into his eyes, "You deserve so much better than this, Kai. Why don't you leave?"  
  
"Because he's my grandfather, I can't desert my family." Kai explained.  
  
Rei leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kai's lips. Kai's response was immediate and Rei wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Kai swung his left arm around Rei's neck, deepening the intensity of the already fiery kiss, yet Rei needed more. He let his tongue trace along Kai's soft lips, which opened immediately, letting Rei thrust his tongue inside with instant dominance.  
  
Rei forgot about the crowded streets, his job, the evidence against Kai, all that mattered was this moment. By Kami, he didn't want to let go, he wanted Kai to be his, forever, and he'd never felt so relaxed and carefree with another person. Reluctantly, they pulled away, Rei's hand coming to stroke Kai's flushed face gently.  
  
"You don't seem disobedient to me" Rei smiled.  
  
Kai blushed, "I'd better go, I was only given an hour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kai gave him a quick kiss, "Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Kai took his bag from Rei and rushed down the street. Rei continued his walk, now smiling and full of life; seeing Kai had made him feel a lot better.  
  
~~~  
  
Shiro-sama sat at his desk with Tyson and Kenny sitting on the other side. Rei walked in and sat inbetween Tyson and Kenny. Shiro-sama reached into his bag and pulled out the moulds.  
  
"They fit, Kon." Shiro-sama spoke up.  
  
Rei looked at the mould of the lock then of Voltaire's pendant. Picking them up, he placed the key in the lock, and indeed, they did. Rei looked up at Shiro-sama.  
  
"We make the arrest tonight, on Voltaire, Boris, Max. Tala and Kai." Shiro- sama explained.  
  
"Why the kids?" Rei asked.  
  
Tyson put a picture in front of Rei; it was an explosion of the surveillance footage.  
  
"There's no mistaking it, that's Tala and Kai." Kenny informed.  
  
"Tonight." Rei repeated.  
  
Shiro-sama nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei walked into the club that night, determination on his features. Looking around, he found Tala on a customers lap, Max at the bar talking to Rachael and Kai was on the stage wearing those arm bands, dancing with another employee. Rei watched as the boy kissed his way down Kai's neck and chest, while Kai held onto the pole, head back in pleasure. Rei turned away and walked over to the bar. Rachael came over.  
  
"What can I get you, Rei?" Rachael smiled.  
  
Rei held up his badge and id, "Get Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov here now."  
  
Rachael jumped, horrified at Rei's actions but walked off anyway. Within seconds, Volatiare and Boris were downstairs, That's when it happened.  
  
The room was flooded with light and armed policemen rushed in, surrounding the room. Kai jumped off the stage and over to Rei.  
  
"What's going on?" Kai asked.  
  
Turning around, Kai watched as Voltaire, Boris, Tala and Max were handcuffed, then gasped as handcuffs attached to his own wrists, straining his broken arm. Kai turned back to Rei, hurt and betrayal seeping through his eyes. That look would burn its way into Rei's memory for all eternity.  
  
Ha! Hehehehe, now what's going to happen. I know the street thing was old but I felt like it. plus later chapters will totally make up for it all. I can tell you that some of you are on the right track, but none of you have totally clicked. Anyway, tell me what you think, I like to hear it.  
  
Bye de bye 


	13. Visiting

Some of you are clicked, damn it. but you'll still never know the ending. until two chapters time, yup, if I'm awake and thinking correctly, then there are only three chapters left. Or two. I don't know. something like that. Oh it's ending soon! Thank you for all the reviews, I love you all!!! As a reward, I shall grace you with a mushy scene!!. well, it's not all mush mush, but it'll do coming from me.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Visiting  
  
Rei waited outside the abbey as the police raided each room, one by one for more clues to convict their criminal with. Actually, it was more like 'figure out who the criminal was'. All their clues lead them to the five suspects they held within their van at the moment - handcuffed to the pole on the floor. Voltaire and Boris hadn't stop protesting their innocence since the moment the handcuffs had begun to cut off the circulation from around their fat, wrinkled wrists. Tala and Max had put on a frown and were glaring dangerously at anyone who came in their line of fire, while Kai, sat still, shattered gaze looking beyond the floor of the grey metal floor that his feet slumped upon.  
  
From out of the abbey came Tyson and Reen carrying the safe that had been set in Kai's room. They placed it before Rei who climbed into the van and roughly removed Voltaire's snake necklace then kneeled down in front of Kai, waiting for him to meet his gaze. Kai's mahogany depths, slowly moved up to meet Rei's pleading golden orbs. Rei watched as a single tear ran down an invisible path along Kai's smooth skin and fell from a great height, shattering upon his bound hands.  
  
"Kai, I." Rei's begging as interrupted.  
  
"You betrayed me. I trusted you, Rei, and you used me. How could you. After what I told you, shared with you. I thought you were different, but you're not. you're just like all the others. doing what they want with me then leaving me in the dirt. Max was right about you all along. but I didn't want to believe it, I liked you, Rei. and I thought you liked me too. but now I see clearly. You never liked me; you just wanted me to get to my grandfather. You promised me you'd never hurt me. and I trusted you. and look where that got me." Kai's saddened glare pierced Rei's aching heart.  
  
"Kai, I never meant to hurt you, I never expected you to get this involved in it all. I truly do care for you and it tears me apart to see you like this, but I promise you now to make sure that you go free and the right man goes down for this crime, and the pain they've caused you."  
  
Rei leaned forward and planted a deep kiss on Kai's stiff lips that soon softened to the warm touch. Rei felt that sudden urge to take Kai away from all this and show him how much he felt for the boy he had to handcuff. He pulled away with a sigh and removed Kai's own snake necklace.  
  
Stepping out of the van, Rei passed the necklaces to Tyson, who kneeled before the safe. He picked out Kai's and examined it, before placing it into the lock and turning. He turned again. He struggled with the pendant before wrenching it out. It didn't fit. Rei felt his heart tighten in suspense and joy at finding that one bit of information. Tyson placed Voltaire's necklace into the lock and turned. and twisted. The door to the safe opened and gasps raised, both from the Van and the officers when the bright glow of the Golden Phoenix that sat comfortably on a plush blue velvet pillow. Smiling, Rei turned to Shiro-sama, who for once had a smile on his face.  
  
"I resign from the case, I'm afraid I'm too emotionally involved and I believe you have enough evidence anyway for a conviction." Rei stated.  
  
Shiro-sama shook his head, "I knew this would happen with you on this case, it was my own fault for putting you on it. Okay, Kon, you're free, but you now have no involvement in the case from here on. If I see you hanging around, poking your nose in restricted areas, you will be suspended, indefinitely."  
  
"Understood, sir." Rei beamed, looking over at Kai who had his jaw open in surprise.  
  
Rei gave a warm smile as the doors to the van were shut and the vehicle rolled away towards the station. Rei turned with a sigh and walked over to his car before returning home.  
  
~~~  
  
Feeling the chill of the morning, Rei stepped out his bed and rubbed his eyes free of the sleep that had collected during the night. Placing the back of his hand against his mouth, he let out a muffled yawn before standing and crawling into the lounge. Last night had been very eventful for him and it had taken a lot out of him. But he was just thankful that the case was almost over.  
  
Rei blinked in time with his phone and curiously slid over, pressing a button.  
  
"You have one message."  
  
The machine beeped, causing Rei to flinch, he must've really been tired to not have been woken up by the high pitch screaming of his phone.  
  
"Hey Rei, it's Tyson. Look, I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I also know about you and Kai so, me being mister nice decided to tell you that we'll be interviewing them lot tomorrow. no wait, it's midnight so technology today, then it goes to court a week today. urm, visiting hours are tomorrow from two til four, already booked you in with Kai for two. Alright, that's it. See ya whenever. Bye."  
  
The machine beeped and switched off. Rei's forehead creased as his mind wandered onto his meeting with Kai today. In a way, he didn't want to go, scared of rejection, but then, he wanted to go to explain to Kai why he'd done all of this. Sighing, he walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He'd go, but he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei was led into a small white room where he was placed on one side of a table with an empty chair opposite him. On one wall was a large mirror, or, as Rei knew it, a one way window; Rei had used this room himself when in training, he'd witnessed an interview between one of the now retired cops and a serial killer. That man was mad, he'd killed his own children just because he said they were dirty. the uncle, who he also killed for being a devil, had raped them. Rei shivered at the memory, he'd never forget that, what a welcome, eh?  
  
The doors opened and Robert led Kai into the room. He was dressed in the orange overall that all their prisoners had to wear, his hair had been tied back and his arms were cuffed in front of him. Kai looked defeated, his head lowered and his eyes not visible behind the lowered eyelids. The scowl that Rei had grown accustomed to had been replaced by a saddened expression that didn't suit his innocent face that was now clear of his blue triangles. In short, he looked awful and Rei couldn't help but blame himself.  
  
Robert forced Kai into his seat and looked over at Rei.  
  
"I know, I have ten minutes." Rei breathed.  
  
"I'll give you fifteen, Kon." Robert smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Rei smiled.  
  
"I'll be next door." Robert informed him before leaving the room.  
  
Rei looked back at Kai and his smiled faded; Kai was looking at his hands that were clasped together on the table. Rei placed his hand on top of Kai and sighed as he didn't flinch at the touch. Rei squeezed Kai's hands and put on a smile even though Kai couldn't see it.  
  
"Kai. I don't know what I can say. I've been thinking about this all day and I still haven't found the right words." Rei began.  
  
"Just tell me it's a dream and that none of this is real, and that I'll wake up and be in the arms of someone I love." Kai whispered.  
  
".I can't." Rei breathed squeezing Kai's hands tighter.  
  
" They interviewed me today. I found out that Rachael's now involved in all this as well. If this affects Dalazark in anywhere, I swear I'll hurt you." Kai raised his head allowing Rei to be hit with his deadly glare.  
  
"I promise that no harm will come to Dalazark, we have no evidence against Rachael, they probably just want her to interview her and get someone else's opinion on the situation. Believe me Kai, I may be off the case, but."  
  
"Why did you quit the case? Disgusted with me?" Kai shot back.  
  
"I could never feel that towards you. I quit the case because they have enough evidence and I. I love you." Rei opened.  
  
"I wish I could believe you, but I don't think I could ever trust you again."  
  
"I understand, totally, but you must believe me, I never thought you'd get this badly involved. How involved were you anyway?" Rei asked.  
  
"My grandfather forced me and Tala to steal the Golden Phoenix, he threatened us with Dalazark's life." Kai explained.  
  
"Is that it?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, my grandfather only told me the safe needed to be put in my room because he knew my room was more secure than his. well, that's what he thought anyway. But he never told me what was in it." Kai explained.  
  
"Is that the truth?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes." Kai replied.  
  
Rei stood and walked over to the mirror. He pressed a button in the corner, yet nothing happened, but Rei knew that the window was now blackened out so no one could see what was happening on either side. Rei returned to Kai side and removed to band from Kai's hair to let it bounce back into place, then picked him up to stand in front of him. Kai looked up at him, shocked.  
  
"I promise, everything will work out for you and I will never lie to you again." Rei spoke in a whisper as he stroked Kai's cheek.  
  
Rei brushed his thumb along Kai's lower lip that Kai licked then planted kisses upon it, eyes closing. Rei moved his thumb away and replaced it with his finger that Kai took in his mouth and wrapped it in his tongue before sucking on it. Rei breathed deeply as he felt his body reacting to the suggestive motions. Moving his finger away, Rei leaned down and let his own lips nibble at Kai's ear, which elicited soft moans from him. They separated momentarily as Kai pulled his chained hands over Rei's head and settled then on his shoulders.  
  
Looking into each other's eyes they each watch emotion rush through their fiery depths before locking their lips together. Rei body fell faint and he had to lean against the table to support both of them, his arms locking around Kai's waist. Thrusting his tongue into Kai's mouth, he explored every inch with precision. Rei loved this and though he could feel Kai's hesitation and mistrust in his movements it still felt great to be here with Kai. He just wished they were out of this mess already.  
  
Pulling away, Rei let his fingers run across Kai's flushed face. His mind mentally clicked that it was time for him in go.  
  
"I have to go. Just remember that I love you and I'll be there for you when this is all over." Rei assured him.  
  
"I know." Kai replied.  
  
Kai removed his arms and took his place in his chair as the door opened and Robert walked in.  
  
"You're lucky Shiro-sama didn't come in." Robert complained.  
  
"The worst he can do is fire me." Rei joked.  
  
"Hm, come on kid, back to your cell." Robert poked Kai.  
  
Kai stood and walked out the room with Robert, but quickly ran back to Rei and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." Kai blushed.  
  
Robert grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him out of the room, leaving Rei stunned and alone, but with reassurance in his heart.  
  
~~~~  
  
~~~  
  
There you go, sorry it's so short, but, that's how it got split. Well, Rei's off the case, urm, that means no more direct clues, so, come on, final guesses please before the court case polluts your mind. Hope you liked this, I'll be back soon with the court.  
  
Bye de bye 


	14. Trial

Hello! I'm back after too long a break ,I have no excuse apart from I'm lazy, sorry. Urm, I can tell you that two people have guessed correctly, though they thought it was a guess and dismissed it, they still wrote it so it counts. so yeah, two people have guessed correctly and I'll tell you who at the end of the next chapter, including those who guess write in this chapter's reviews.  
  
People asked if I have anything planned for after this. That is now a 'yes' I do have something planned, but I'm taking a break after this to do my exams, but I will be back in June with that story, eager to please you all again.  
  
Anyway, yeah, this is the court scene where I tell all, but still hide the truth. Enjoy and start the final final guessing.  
  
Trial  
  
Rei sat at the back of the courtroom, nervously playing with the strap on his watch. Yesterday the court had presented all the evidence and Max had come to give his testimony, but that was it. It had been a whole week since he'd spoken to Kai and it was too long for his liking. especially after what happened when they did last see each other. Rei had been in utter shock, Kai had never willingly given him a kiss, and it felt wonderful. The whole day Rei had been in dream world, fantasising about Kai. By now, Rei had come to the point where he wanted to grab Kai and steal him away from all this, so that he can become part of his world.  
  
Rei sighed as he remembered the night he'd spent with Kai. Okay, so nothing had happened, but, it was still special, being able to hold him in his arms without him flinching and able to watch his then peaceful face rest lovingly on his own chest. Rei sighed again as he brought his hand to his chest. He wanted to hold Kai again, wanted to watch him fall asleep, wanted to whisper sweet nothings into his ear and share his dreams with him.  
  
The trail was set to start in a few minutes but no one had arrived, just an array of familiar faces in the audience, including the Dark bladers, and the jury. Rei gasped as a lump was dropped onto his lap. Looking down, Rei found Dalazark smiling up at him. Rachael walked over to Rei.  
  
"Could you look after Dalazark? They need me to testify and I couldn't find a babysitter." Rachael asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem. You okay with all this?" Rei asked.  
  
"Just worried. I know what went on and the police know I know this. I just don't want to loose Tala." Rachael explained, rubbing her arms.  
  
"Don't worry, after this, everything will be fine. I promise." Rei assured her and himself.  
  
"Let's hope so." Rei whispered.  
  
Rachael smiled and walked to the front to take her seat next to one of the policemen. Rei looked down at Dalazark before lifting him off his lap and down onto the seat next to him. Dalazark giggled as Rei touched his sensitive side, then rested his head back on Rei's lap. he was obviously exhausted form everything already.  
  
The doors opened and Voltaire and Boris were brought in; chained and held, each, by two officers. They managed to snarl at Rei before being forced into their seats. Next came Max and Tala, who had Oliver and Johnny leading them in. When seeing Rei, they just smiled. not what Rei expected, but it did enlighten him a bit. Then came Kai, led in by Robert. Kai stopped and looked down at Dalazark, asleep on Rei's lap and smiled. Rei took hold of Kai's chained hand and squeezed it, before Robert pushed Kai along, forcing him into a seat next to Oliver.  
  
Sighing, Rei looked forward to see the judge enter. It was none other than Mr Dickinson. Rei smiled, he liked Dickinson. Things were looking up already. With everyone standing to greet Mr Dickinson, the trail began.  
  
Voltaire was first to take the stand, with not a very pleased expression on his face. The prosecutor stepped up to ask his set of questions.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari, is it true that prior to this case you had been found guilt for five other robberies, including the robbery of the Ice Dragon?"  
  
"Yes." His voice sounded sore, obviously been doing a lot of protesting this past week.  
  
"So, is it then true, that you also had plans to steal the Golden Phoenix?"  
  
"No. I am too old for that now, I live in a nice little building with my friends." Voltaire replied.  
  
"Yet, it is true that Mr. Balkov asks for quite a substantial amount to pay for rent. So, where does that money come from?"  
  
"I am a wealth man, I have quite a bit of money. But I do get most of the required money through my grandson, who works at the club owned by Boris." Voltaire indicated.  
  
"So, you get your money through your own grandson, who sells his body to strangers, just to keep you going."  
  
"Yes, but my grandson is not forced to do this. He has the opportunity to find a different job, in fact he did a while ago, got a job with mechanics and computing, but found the money not as fulfilling as what he does at the club." Voltaire explained.  
  
"So, tell me. If you did not plan to steal the Golden Phoenix, then why where blue prints found in the office of the Abbey where you lived, with your handwriting on?"  
  
"I don't know. Anyway, a lot of people use that office, someone else must have put it there." Voltaire shrugged as he spoke.  
  
"Yet, there writing was yours Mr. Hiwatari. how can you explain that?"  
  
"I can't, the only person it could've been then, is my grandson." Voltaire shot a glare at Kai, who cowered under the look as if he was going to be hit.  
  
"You use your grandson to do a lot of your work, don't you? Was it you who told him to steal the Golden Phoenix, as seen on the surveillance system."  
  
"My grandson means the world to me, I'd never do that to him, plus, it would be too much responsibility for a mere boy." Voltaire spit.  
  
"So then, if you are not willing to let your grandson, are you willing to frame him? You both had very similar necklaces, which also acted as the key to the safe where the Golden Phoenix was found. Care to explain?"  
  
"That necklace was given to me by my grandson for my sixtieth birthday last year. He must've fashioned it like that and tried to frame me." Voltaire proposed.  
  
"Are you saying that your grandson was behind all this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
As the prosecutor sat down, the defendant stood.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari, where were you on the night in question?"  
  
"At home, in my office."  
  
"Can anyone vouch for that?"  
  
"Boris Balkov" Voltaire nodded.  
  
"And finally what were you doing at the museum, before the crime was committed?"  
  
"My grandson had wished to see the Golden Phoenix and wanted me to come along, I agreed to go."  
  
"Thank. No more questions."  
  
The defendant sat down and Voltaire was taken from the stage to sit back down. Boris was next to go into the stand. The prosecutor once again stood.  
  
"Mr. Balkov, what sort of employees are Kai, Tala and Max Tate?"  
  
"They are all hard working men who respect me as their boss, they have never done me wrong."  
  
"Then, why, may I ask, do both Kai and Tala suffer from injuries where both state where inflicted by yourself or Voltaire?"  
  
"They lie, I have never touched any of my employees and I will never. I believe in discipline, but to me, that mean rules as the occasional raising of my voice, nothing more." Boris defended himself.  
  
"I hear your club is going bankrupt. that's not good, how do you manage?"  
  
"We have had to raise prices and let more common people into the club. But, we are surviving and will soon recover and be better than ever."  
  
"I suppose the sum you got from the Golden Phoenix's sale would've helped as well."  
  
"It is true that that bird is priceless, but I am not like that anymore, I earn an honest living."  
  
"Through the prostitution of young boys. No further questions."  
  
The prosecutor sat down and the defendant stood.  
  
"I hear you give rooms to all employees."  
  
"Yes, if hey do not have a home, then I provide them with a place to stay, and at a cheaper rate then most hotels and hostels around this area."  
  
"Can you vouch for Voltaire's whereabouts on the night in question, and what were you doing?"  
  
"I can, we were in the office, talking of how improve the income of our business."  
  
"No further questions."  
  
Mr Dickinson stood, "There will be a one hour break."  
  
The room stood and left. Rei push Dalazark off him and walked over to Kai, wrapping his arms around his trembling form. Kai rested his head on Rei's shoulder, welcoming the embrace.  
  
"It doesn't look good. Why? Why does this have to happen to us?" Kai sobbed.  
  
"It's okay, it's not over yet. It'll be your turn next and you'll show them. You'll be able to tell them what actually happened." Rei held Kai closer to him.  
  
Kai lifted his head to Rei, "Thank you."  
  
Kai lifted up and locked his lips over Rei's welcoming ones. Rei's chest tightened as his fell into Kai's overwhelming spell once more, loosing himself in the passion. Thrusting his tongue into Kai's mouth, he explored furiously, as Kai moaned into him, his hands lost in his raven depths. Coughing interrupted them as Robert walked over. Rei stroked Kai's soft hair as they separated.  
  
"I'll see you soon, okay?" Rei whispered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They shared a quick kiss before Kai stood and followed Robert out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
The court resumed and it was now Kai's turn to answer questions. The defendant stood.  
  
"Can you tell me how you got that snake necklace?"  
  
"My grandfather gave it to me a few weeks ago. Said it was a bond for us." Kai explained.  
  
"Did you know it was the same as the key for the safe?"  
  
"No, I never knew."  
  
"How did you break your arm?"  
  
"I disobeyed a customer and my grandfather punished me. he. he spent most of the night beating me up." Kai shuck from the memories.  
  
"Do you enjoy your work?"  
  
"No, I wanted to get out, but, I couldn't afford to house my grandfather with any other job."  
  
"So you were forced?" Kai nodded, "Kai, we know that you were at the museum and that you stole it, but can you explain why?"  
  
"I didn't want to but, my friend has a nephew, Dalazark, and my grandfather threatened to hurt him if I didn't do what he said."  
  
"He threatened you with the life of a small child."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What about the safe. That was found in your room. did you know it contained the Golden Phoenix?"  
  
"No. I had an idea, but I was never actually told what it was."  
  
"Why did you allow it to be put in your room?"  
  
"My grandfather told me he had no room for it anywhere else, plus I didn't want to get hurt."  
  
"Thank you. Can the defence call Tala to the stand?" The defendant called.  
  
Mr Dickinson nodded. Kai was taken down and replaced by Tala.  
  
"Tala, I've been told that you took quite some time off during the past two weeks."  
  
"Yes. I wasn't well."  
  
"Is that the truth. remember, you're under oath."  
  
"I had received a beating from Boris. my back was cut several times from a whip. I couldn't work with that."  
  
"Do you agree with Kai's account of why you stole the Golden Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How about the necklace he wears?"  
  
"Kai was given that by his grandfather. I remember Rachael coming home and telling me how she and Max had gone with Voltaire to collect both necklaces."  
  
"Thank you. Can the defence call Rachael to the stand."  
  
Rachael replaced Tala.  
  
"Rachael, do you know the whereabouts of the previous people on the night of the crime."  
  
"Yes, Voltaire and Boris had gone out with Kai, Max and Tala. I wasn't told where until they came back and I spoke with Tala.  
  
"What about the necklaces?"  
  
"Voltaire had told me it was just a present to keep Kai happy after they had had an argument, but I did get suspicious when he was given a very heavy box as well as the necklaces."  
  
"Where you told about your nephew's threat?"  
  
"I wasn't only after it all was I told. If I knew beforehand I would've left straight away."  
  
"Is what happened to Tala's back and Kai's arm what we have been told?"  
  
"Yes, I had to care for both of them. It was horrible."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rachael was removed from the stand and Mr. Dickinson turned to the jury.  
  
"You have heard the evidence and the testimony of the accused. It is up to you to come to a decision on this matter. Think wisely and consider all that you have heard. You have half an hour. Court is adjourned until then."  
  
The jury left the room and all went silent as they waited.  
  
~~~  
  
Half an hour past and the jury returned. The leader stood and turned to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Has the jury come to a decision?"  
  
"Yes we have your honour. We find..."  
  
to be continued..  
  
~~~  
Ha! I mean I know, but I wanted one last chance to hear your thoughts, plus that's everything, I've literally given it away in this chapter!!! Come on, what do you think? Tell me and the last chapter will come soon.  
  
Bye de bye 


	15. This is it

Ha! You all hate me now don't you? I know that ending was evil, but. this is me, like I'd give you the verdict in the same chapter as the trial, where's the fun in that?  
  
Some of you have complained about Kai being ooc in this fic, *coughs* he hasn't. he's actually in character and this chapter literally explains everything, including why I randomly put the Dark Bladers in this.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, I can now tell you that three people have guess correctly, who I shall name at the bottom.  
  
Enjoy,  
  
This is it.  
  
Half an hour past and the jury returned. The leader stood and turned to Mr. Dickinson.  
  
"Has the jury come to a decision?"  
  
"Yes we have your honour. We find Max Tate. innocent of all charges."  
  
Max let out a puff of air as he fell into his seat with a huge smile on his face. Tala reached over and patted him on the back, with a small, but sad smile on his face. Rachael moved closer to Tala and took his hand in hers.  
  
"We find Tala. innocent of all charges."  
  
Rachael shrieked and hugged Tala while kissing him frantically. Tala, smiling brightly as he held Rachael tightly.  
  
"We find Boris Balkov. guilty of the crime of stealing the Golden Phoenix and child abuse."  
  
Boris slammed his fists on the table as he stood, rage rushing through his entire body.  
  
"This is madness! This is all a lie! I never had any part oin this!"  
  
"Take him away" Called Mr. Dickinson, obviously annoyed with Boris' outburst.  
  
Boris was taken out of the room, still kicking and screaming his innocence.  
  
"We find Voltaire Hiwatari. guilty of all charges, including child abuse."  
  
Paled and shaking, Voltaire was quietly dragged out of the room. Kai watched this, his face expressionless, but turned back when he felt Max taking hold of his hands. Kai smiled at him and held Max's hand tightly.  
  
"And, we find Kai Hiwatari.*you know I could go for a nice cup of tea now [dodges angry fangirls] okay okay, right, now, where was I? Oh yes*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.innocent."  
  
Max jumped on Kai, who were both laughing and smiling at the verdicts they had just heard. From where Rei was sitting, he watched the exchange, overwhelmed and almost in tears as to what this meant to him. On his lap, Dalazark was clapping with a huge grin on his face. Rei smiled at him and joined in. It was all over, Voltaire and Boris had been found guilty and Kai was free from their hold forever.  
  
The courtroom soon emptied, yet Kai, Tala and Max were taken backstage to get their belongings together. Rachael walked up to Rei and took Dalazark from him.  
  
"Thank you Rei, for all you've done. This means so much to us."  
  
"The truth came out and now we can get on with our lives." Rei spoke, standing.  
  
"Yeah, thank you, again. I'm just so glad that we can finally get away from those two and make a new life so ourselves, and one I'll feel proud to bring Dalazark up in." Rachael said while holding Dalazark close to her, who hugged back, falling to sleep on her chest.  
  
"I know, it hurt to see Kai have to go through all that, but, like you said, you have a new life now and now, Kai can have one too." Rei smiled  
  
"Yeah," Rachael whispered, "Well, I'd better go and bring the car round for that lot. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rachael left the room. Rei smiled to himself again, yes, Kai could start a new life and it would be with him. Rei jumped then walked out of the room and outside to wait for Kai to come out. Rei couldn't wait, he wanted to take Kai home with him now and celebrate the good news in their own special way. He wanted to hold Kai, to feeling his lips against his and let his hands roam over that soft body of his. Rei was over the moon.  
  
~~~  
  
It was half an hour before Kai, Tala and Max came out of the courthouse. Tala rushed straight down to Rachael, where they shared a loving kiss, much to the disgust of Dalazark. Rei smiled, imagining the same scene with him, Kai and Anasha. Max walked straight past them and into the car, waiting for them to hurry up and get going.  
  
Rei turned to see Kai walk over to him, and his breath was stuck in his throat. Looking up at him, Kai smiled.  
  
"Thank you, for all you've done." Kai said, simply.  
  
Kai turned to leave, which pained Rei, not expecting it, but he grabbed hold of Kai's arm quickly.  
  
"Kai, wait. I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come over to mine and we can celebrate this victory." Rei suggested, smiling more to himself then Kai.  
  
Kai's lips curved into a smirk, "You know for a cop you're not very bright."  
  
Rei was shocked and stepped back from Kai, eyes widened, ".What? . What?"  
  
Kai let out a little laugh, "I said you're not very bright. The verdict was wrong, Kon."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei could feel his heart shattering under Kai's mocking gaze.  
  
"I mean, Voltaire and Boris didn't steal the Golden Phoenix. we did; Max, Tala and myself. all on our own." Kai's smirk grew as Rei's shocked and bewildered expression turned his once glowing skin pale.  
  
"It's a lie, but, but the evidence." Rei stammered, not believing this.  
  
"What? The blueprints? It was my handwriting, Kon." Kai spit.  
  
"But, the necklaces. yours didn't fit!" Rei whispered, his mind and heart aching.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kai grinned as he took is necklace in his hands and opened it up, like a locket and took out a small snake, waving it in Rei's face, "You mean this. This is the key, I just kept it in this locket, pretty sneaky, eh?"  
  
"You mean. you." Rei began, his body falling apart.  
  
"That's right. I stole the Golden Phoenix and framed my grandfather and Boris. When you first came into the abbey Max suspected you of being a cop, but it became proof when a certain group called the Dark Bladers came to us and told us of your true identity. I must thank them for that later." Kai smirked, putting his necklace back in place.  
  
"Why?" Rei whispered.  
  
"You know why. You saw how they were treating us. You saw the damage they did to Tala and me. We were fed up; we wanted to get away from it all. And thanks to you, Drigger, we did." Kai laughed lightly at Rei's expression.  
  
"Why put the safe in your own room then?" Rei asked.  
  
"To confuse you, idiot. Kami, you dumb!" Kai mocked.  
  
"You used me. It was all an act, wasn't it?" Rei spoke, anger surfacing.  
  
"All of it. You were so easy to manipulate it was unbelievable!" Kai laughed.  
  
"But how, did.?" Rei began.  
  
"How did we do it? As they said, they were in their office, so Rachael made sure they stayed there all night. Then Tala and myself went to the museum and stole the Golden Phoenix while Max shut down the security systems, thanks to my short but useful time in a job of mechanics and computing." Kai smirked.  
  
". You never felt anything for me, did you?" Rei spoke up, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Please. I do this sort of stuff for a living, I don't feel a thing for any of my clients." Kai grinned; happy with the state he was leaving Rei in.  
  
"But I thought we were different." Rei whispered.  
  
"Yeah, we were. you were the cop and I was the thief, using you to get me off the hook!" Kai mocked.  
  
"I loved you." Rei whispered.  
  
"Emotions are no good, they only hurt people, you can keep them, I don't want them." Kai scowled, disgusted with Rei's words.  
  
"I can't believe you, Kai. after everything I did for you." Rei spoke up.  
  
"And what about what you did to me!! You tried to trick me into thinking I could get out of all this and get better money as a model! But that would've never happened! Would it!" Kai shouted.  
  
The horn of the car sounded and they turned to see Tala, Rachael, Max and Dalazark waiting for them.  
  
"Come on Kai! Let's get out of here!" Tala yelled.  
  
"What will you do now?" Rei asked.  
  
"See what money the abbey had hidden away and put it to good use." Kai explained.  
  
"I really liked you." Rei repeated.  
  
"I never felt a thing towards you, it was all an act, except for gratitude for getting me out of a prison sentence of course." Kai repeated.  
  
Stepping forward, Kai placed a stiff, empty kiss on Rei's trembling lips.  
  
"See ya."  
  
Kai walked down and jumped into the back of the convertible with Max, who wrapped an arm round his shoulder then kissed Kai, before the car's engine started and the car took off, into the heavy traffic of the busy city.  
  
Rei, exhausted and drained, slumped to the floor, now letting the tears run down his pale cheeks. A criminal had used him, and by the one man he thought he could truly love. It was Zachary all over again; again, he'd lost the one he loved, and again he'd been left on his own. Alone once again.  
  
The End  
  
~~~  
  
There you go. I don't think any of you were expecting that ending, if you were, well done. Though, in a way I did give you a clue with Week and Disturbance, coz they both ended with this pairing not together. okay, they were "together together" as in a couple, but they weren't "together" as in, in the same place. Did that make any sense?  
  
I'd like to congratulate the three people who guessed this very twisted ending:  
  
Auri  
  
Kit  
  
Lillian-and-Lime (I suppose you two technically make it four pps)  
  
Well done to you three.four. XP  
  
Well, that's it, this fic is completed, there's nothing more to do with it apart from a thank you page which is in the next chapter. Ah yesh, there is one thing left to do.  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL VERY VERY MUCH AND I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW WELL THIS FIC ACTUALLY DID AND IT'S ALL THANKS TO YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE.  
  
Even if you didn't review, thank you still for at least reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.  
  
I wish you all a very Happy Easter for when it does come and you might see me with a one shot fic, but if you don't, I'll see you in June with my new fic, which I can't wait to start. It'll be call "Here I am" - yes the Bryan Adams song, so if you want a head start on what the fics gonna be. not that it gives you much of a clue, go listen to that song, coz that's what it's based on.  
  
*Picks up Anasha* Alright, here we go. darkness and Anasha: Bye de bye !! 


	16. Thank you

This is a special dedication page to all those who reviewed this story, I thank you all and this is my way as doing so. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
~~~  
  
12345: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
24-7: Thank you!  
  
AA-chan: Thank you so much for your review, it meant a lot to me, thank you  
  
a-drop-of-rain: Thanks for your reviews, still can't believe you managed to sit through ten chapters in a row, wow! Thank again, hope to see more work from you!!  
  
aishiteru: I agree, Kai's pay is small, but, that's the whole sympathy vote for you. Thank you!  
  
Anar: Thank you for your review!  
  
Android 71: Thank you for all the reviews. Hope you liked the ending, I know you in particular really didn't want it to be Kai. Sorry. Bye de bye  
  
Angel of hate: Thank you for all the reviews, I loved them all. Good luck to you in your fics, I'll be reading!  
  
Anime Fan: Ah! I love you! Reviewed for every chapter, thank you so much, I loved them, you always put a smile on my face, and your reviews are always ones I look forward to. I'm glad you liked the fic, thank you for everything!!  
  
Aries: Sorry for the cliffies, but I enjoyed annoying you! Glad you liked the fic, thank you!  
  
Auri: You were the first person to guess correctly on the ending. Well done, and thanks for the reviews. Bye de bye.  
  
Avril Hiwatari: Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked the ending!  
  
Babs (PyroSiren): *eats cookie* Thanks for the cookie. Lol, I always love your reviews coz you keep hinting at me to write more, and thank you for adding me to your favs list, that means a whole lot to me. Hope you liked the ending. Bye de bye  
  
Bladed-Ryu-Blader: Thanks Melz, I always like seeing reviews from you.  
  
Blondie: Yup, Kai was an obvious suspect wasn't he, that was the big pitfall everyone took, they thought, 'no too obvious' and dismissed him, bug no-no. Anyway, thank you for the reviews.  
  
CutieCherry: Hope you liked the fic, but I really don't want to be killed, please don't hurt me, please don't send pikachu after me *holds up chibi Kai as protection* you'd never hurt Kai would you. Hehe, thank you, bye de bye  
  
Chakura: You were close, just not close enough. Kai is a bishie isn't he *pats Kai*  
  
Chibidark angel: I like you, you made me laugh and made me blush, thanks for the complements *points to smile*. Hope you liked the ending.  
  
Chibi Neko-chan: Thanks for all reviews, I treasure them all and can't wait to read your new fic!!!  
  
Cool: I so glad you gave it this fic a chance, that meant a lot to me coz this plot was worrying me. Thank you and I hope you liked how it all came together.  
  
Christie: I'm sorry for the super cruel cliffie!! Hope you liked the ending and the whole thing. Thank you!  
  
Christina: Thank you and I hope you liked the ending!!  
  
Cruel angel: *blushes* thank you so much, hope you liked the fic.  
  
Diamond dew: Thank you for your reviews. It's always nice to get reviews from masters like yourself. Thank you.  
  
Flick: Thanks for reading one of my fics, it means a lot to me, and I hope you liked how it all came together in the end.  
  
Green Devil: Thanks for the reviews, yes it was long time no see from C2- 13, big break, but, you reviewed so it made me know that you were still reading this story and that made me feel better. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Heidi: *proudly signs up for Tyson and Emily hunting days* hahaha!! Now, where are they?!  
  
Inari: I know, I wanted to go on longer but, it would've allowed too many clues to come out and then you'd all know before the ending. hope you liked the ending as well.  
  
Ishshi: *bows before goddess* thank so much! Hope you liked it!  
  
Jin Munku-JGSPTV: Hope you liked it and thanks!  
  
johnny mcgregor: Yes, if Mariah and Rei were married I think I would've divorced them during the fic. I hate Mariah. Thanx 4 reviewing and again, sorry I can't tell you my name!  
  
Kai's_Gurl: Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you liked my fics and I hope I explained all the clues through Kai and Rei's talk. Thank you again. And think yourself lucky to be Kai's girl!. I wanted to be his girl, oh well, *grabs Kai plushie* mine.  
  
Kapparan Majic: I'm glad you enjoyed it, thank you and yes, I hate cliffies too, but, you gotta love writing them!!  
  
Karenu_anime: I agree, down with Mariah and Kai and Rei forever!!  
  
Kay: I agree, but I think I twisted, twisted the plot enough to have Kai as the baddie and not have pps seriously suspect him.  
  
Kit: You guessed the ending correctly, well done, I'm impressed. Thanks for all the reviews and say hi to Kat for me!  
  
Kitanai Kodomo: Hope you weren't too disappointed with the end, thank you.  
  
Kitten Fang: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Kuro sora: Thank for your reviews, they always brought a smile to my face. Good luck in your fics, I'll be reading!  
  
Lady Shadowdragon: Thank you for your review!  
  
Lady Zephyros: You were my first reviewer, that makes you very special to me. Thank you for all reviews!  
  
Leina: Every chapter!! *squeals* you reviewed for every chapter! I feel so loved! Normally I'd agree, when in doubt, blame Voltaire. can't do it here can we really. or can we. lol, yup, reading the chappie with Kai dancing and listening to Dirrty really really works!! *drools* thank you again, I love you!  
  
Liliana Greenleaf: Hope your feeling better and thanks for the review. Hope my ending was ok.  
  
Lillian and Lime: For someone who said they wee crap at mystery stories, you did well, only four guessed it and you were two of them, well done. You don't like Tala? *pouts* me like Tala, oh well. Thank you, and bye de bye.  
  
Mandy-pants: Thank you for your reviews, they made me laugh.  
  
Mero-chan: Thanks for the reviews, I don't think Kai can get rid of it through purification alone. *grins*  
  
Meskup: Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MistyEyes: Thank you for all the reviews!! Every chapter, except C1, you almost did it, ah well, you reviewed all those other times and I'm so grateful. Thank you for all the complements, you made me feel really good about myself and I love hearing from you. Thank you!  
  
Moonlit Sea: Thank you for the complement and I hope you liked the fic.  
  
Ori-chen: Thanks for the reviews. I love you name, I keep saying it in an Anasha voice and it's so nice! Yesh, love is in the air for Dalazark and Anasha me thinks. but not now I guess. Oh well, thank you!  
  
R_12: sorry there wasn't enough action in it for you.  
  
Rae TB: *grabs chibi dala plushie* thank you!! Hehehe, mine. who are you? Sorry, don't know you very well so I don't have much to say. Jin: Darkness stop being an idiot, it's Rae! Darkness: who? Jin: *sighs* anyway, you know we love you and we love your reviews, thank you so much for all of them, now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go hide from Sion. Bye de bye.  
  
Reen==05: Thank you for the review.  
  
Richie Waterfighter: Thanks for your reviews, I always like reading them, and say hello to Bullet for me!  
  
Sakura blossoms: Thanks for all the reviews, hope you liked the outcome of this fic!  
  
Sano: Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad I inspired you to like the KaixRei couple and I'm glad you joined the ML.  
  
Satin's Cousin 2 removed: lol, thanks for your review!  
  
Sexy yaoi-gal: Thank you for all your reviews!! Bye de bye  
  
Shadow Shi13: Thanks for reviewing and have fun on Mariah hunting day, I'll be there!  
  
Shadowpriestess: Hope you liked the ending, now you can get some sleep! Thank you!  
  
Shinzui: I am an evil phoenix aren't I? Lol, yes, I would've liked to see Kai dance in animated mode too, *pouts*. Thanks for all reviews, I treasure them all and I will get our rally going again, just give me a chance to climb over all my papers! Bye de bye, speak to you later!  
  
Shortsnout: Me want rubber ducky!! Lol, thanks for the reviews, I loved hearing from you! And good luck in your fic, I'll be waiting!  
  
Silver_jacket: I agree, jump them both, have your fun then watch them get it on *drools* KaixRei forever!  
  
Silvermoonstar: ack! Zombie! *runs away shouting* thank you!  
  
Silverneko*Angel*Melody: Hope you liked how it turned out, thank you.  
  
Soulsister: Lol, sorry for the ending, I know you wanted a happy ending, but this is me, darkness, what can you expect, though my next story should please you. *hint,hint* Thanks for all of your reviews I loved them all. Bye de bye  
  
StormDriger: Thanks for the reviews, hope you liked the ending!  
  
Tica: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated them!  
  
way cool: Snoopy dance!!! Lol, thanks for your review!  
  
Windexgurl: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoyed this fic.  
  
Xtreme Chick: thanks for all the complements, made me feel loved in this huge world of writers. Thanks you again!! Bye de bye.  
  
Yukki_129: Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it.  
  
~~~  
  
If I missed anyone, I'm very very sorry. If you didn't review, thank you anyway for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Bye de bye  
  
darkness 


End file.
